Sasuke en el Yokai Gakuen
by Great Vampire-Shinso
Summary: Que pasaria si Sasuke aceptara A su manera  Los ojos y la voluntad de Itachi? ¿Y si usara el Kamui para ir a otro mundo y empezar una nueva vida?¿Y si acaba llendo a una escuela de monstruos? Solo hay una forma de saberlo, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

NO ESTOY MUERTO. Estaba escribiendo este capitulo y el próximo de Inuyasha+Vampire(Estoy en este ultimo). Leí hace tiempo una historia parecida(Solo un capi, jo T-T) y recientemente me dije...Por que no hacer una así?

Y este es el resultado.

Por cierto, tuve otra idea, pero no la haré yo(Porque no tengo imaginación para el rap), la idea es...¿Que pasaría si KiraBee o Killer Bee, el jinchuriki del Hachibi fuera al Yokai Gakuen en su adolescencia tras dominar a su biju(Si, adolescente, pero bien fibrado).

–

Sin mas, les dejo con esto.

–

–

''Mis amigos no me conocen lo bastante bien como para decirte como soy en realidad. Si te interesa saberlo pregunta-le a mis enemigos, ellos te sabrán contestar sin tapujos y sin lugar a dudas.''

–

–

''No caigas en la maldición de odio de los Uchiha, Sasuke''

''Atentamente:''

''Uchiha Itachi''

Ese era el fin de la carta.

Sasuke no podía creerlo. Lo que Madara dijo era verdad. Itachi, su objetivo, su presa...su hermano...era el héroe, y el clan...Traidores.

Ya no sabia que creer. No sabia que hacer. Solo podía derramar lágrimas en impotencia e ignorancia.

Entonces un flash le vino a la memoria, implantada por Itachi.

''¿O si lo se?''

-Entonces Sasuke...¿Que harás?-Preguntó Madara- ¿Aceptaras los ojos o no? ¿Volveras a vivir a la hoja o me ayudaras a mi?

Sasuke lo pensó. Si la carta(Que Madara no podía leer gracias a un sello) decía la verdad, entonces Madara respetaría su decisión(Es de los malos, pero un malo de palabra). Era un buen plan. Un nuevo inicio.

-De momento, dame los ojos de Itachi.-Dijo serio de nuevo, meditando sus futuras opciones.-De ahí en adelante veré que decido.

* * *

>(Dos días mas tarde. Tras la operación, purgar la anestesia y re-adaptarse al Fumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan)<p><p>

-Finalmente, Sasuke...¿Cual es tu decisión?-Preguntó Madara, ante todo el Equipo Hebi.

-Dejo este mundo.

-¿QUEEEE?-Fué la reacción de todos.

-No, Sasuke-kun. Comprendo que puede ser un shock-Expresó Karin- Pero sepas que estoy aquí para complacerte y...

-Lo que la perra calentorra trata de decir, Sasuke...Es que, Itachi no habría querida que te suicidaras. Se supone que eres mejor que eso.

-Sasuke, tu heredaste la voluntad de Kimimaro, no permitiré...-Comenzó Juugo.

-¿QUEREIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ? AL CONTRARIO DE LO QUE LA GENTE DICE, NO SOY NI UN HEMO NI UN SUICIDA-Gritó el Uchiha adolescente(NA: (Insertar Meme Yao Ming Aquí) Que no es Emo, si, claro...) usando el legendario Jutsu de Iruka que copió por accidente con un sharingan inestable cuando era niño y sucedió la masacre. El ''Cabeza gigante no jutsu''-NO PUEDO VOLVER A KONOHA. Y UNIRME A MADARA SERIA FALTAR AL ULTIMO DESEO DE ITACHI.

Bueno...Ni siquiera Madara podía refutar eso. Puede que matara a los Uchiha a traición y que fuera un bastardo nukenin y demás...Pero aun tenia algo de orgullo.

Además, faltar a los últimos deseos de un héroe era el departamento de lo civiles y algunos ninjas de Konoha.

-Antes de Morir, Itachi, me implantó algo de chakra de su Mangekyo y el conocimiento de todas sus Doujutsus.-Explicó Sasuke, con la cabeza de nuevo en su tamaño normal y su cara seria inexpresiva de siempre.-Incluso aquellos que, al aprender sin supervisión, dominó pero quedaron dañados(NA:Se que no es así, pero me resultará útil en un futuro) y dejo de poder usar, como es el caso de los Jikukan Jutsu(jutsus Espacio-Temporales) como el Kamui.

Entonces Madara vio por donde iban los tiros:

''MIERDA''Exclamó Madara en su mente''Le di mi palabra de honor como Uchiha a Itachi de que no intervendría. Solo podría haberlo manipulado al darle la carta, pero esa maldita cosa solo le ha confirmado lo que debe hacer. Bueno, al menos el plan puede seguir sin el. Mataré a Danzo yo mismo cuando Pein acabe con lo del Jinchuriki del Kyubi.

-Usaré el Kamui para viajar a otro mundo, y ahí restauraré a los Uchiha. Empezaré desde cero. Seguiré el deseo de Itachi, pero a mi modo.

-Pe...pe pe...pero...-Tartamudeó Karin.-¿Y nosotros que?

-Hebi fue formado para localizar y matar a Itachi-Explicó Sasuke cerrando los ojos(Típica expresión ''Cool)-Ahora que ese objetivo se ha resuelto, sois libres.

Ese mensaje impactó como un mazazo en el cerebro de los otros tres miembros del equipo.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-Preguntó Juugo- Yo te seguía debido a que te considero la voluntad de Kimimaro. Si tu objetivo se ha cumplido. Yo ya no tengo objetivo.

-Os recomiendo que vayáis a Konoha-Dijo envarando a Madara, pero se relajó al oír lo siguiente.-Juugo, ahí puedes tener a gente cuidando de tus habilidades, y podrás elegir tu propio camino sin influencias. Suigetsu, si pides asilo, a la larga te enfrentaras a Kisame y obtendrás a Samehada si vences.

-¿Y yo?-Preguntó Karin.

-Karin, hay muchos puestos en Konoha-Aclaró Sasuke mirándola- Ademas, con tu experiencia con Orochimaru serias útil para ellos, tanto en investigación como en el departamento medico o de archivos...incluso en interrogatorios.

Realmente no podían refutar eso. Madara se encogió de hombros. No tenían información suya util, apenas tenían utilidad para el sin el liderazgo de Sasuke, y apenas haría diferencia. Quizás hasta seria divertido reforzar a Konoha antes de vencerla.

Entonces, el Uchiha encendió su Sharingan, que poco después adoptó el diseño de un átomo rojo en un fondo y lineas negras. Su Mangekyo Sharingan. Pero además tenia el diseño del Mangekyo de Itachi en donde estaría el núcleo del átomo de su diseño. Era el Fumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan(Sharingan Caleidoscopio Eterno), que formó un portal negro, un agujero espacial ante sus ojos.

-Chicos-Llamó mirándoles por ultima vez sonriendo-Gracias, y buena suerte.

Y entonces se precipitó al portal.

Con ello, Karin ya era feliz. Ya había alcanzado su objetivo. Ella solo quería que Sasuke le sonriera y fuera amable con ella una sola vez mas, como lo fue en el examen a Chunin(Lean el manga)

* * *

>(Con Sasuke)<p><p>

La fisura en el espacio era un vacío árido(Estilo Hueco Mundo), hasta que finalmente se abrió otro portal de destino. Sasuke lo cruzó, llegando a un bosque denso. A primera vista, había funcionado, pero...Mas valía asegurarse.

Menos mal que al fugarse de Konoha a Oto una de las primeras cosas que aprendió fueron los sellos de almacenaje. Aun si no había funcionado era un nukenin criminal de rango-S, no convenía llamar la atención, así que lo primero que hizo fue aplicarse un sello de almacenaje en cada muñeca con todas sus armas salvo la Chokuto y desellar ropa de civil: Zapatos marrones, pantalones tejanos negros y una camiseta normal y corriente de color negro. Entonces, selló su espada en su muñequera y se la puso tras guardar su traje shinobi en una mochila.

Ya estaba listo para explorar y analizar el éxito de su viaje.

Pero no lo olvidemos. Desplegó un royo con varios sellos y guardó dos frascos que recogió en los últimos dos días: Uno con la sangre y varias encimas corporales de jugo, y el otro era un litro de la sangre de Karin. Podían ser-le muy útiles ambos en caso de necesidad, así que los sello en el pergamino de laboratorio diseñado por Kabuto, y para mayor seguridad, usó su Jikukan Ido(Movimiento Espacio-Temporal) para absorber el pergamino y su bolsa de viaje en su dimensión de bolsillo Sharingan.

Entonces centró chakra en sus pies y piernas y saltó y corrió de rama en rama a velocidades de vértigo, casi tan rápido como con el shunshin. La verdad, siempre estuvo mas construido para la agilidad y la velocidad.

A los pocos minutos, salió de entre los arboles y vio lo que se extendía ante el.

Era una ciudad. Pero...

...no se parecía en nada a cualquiera que hubiese visto hasta ahora.

Los postes eléctricos no eran tan anchos como en casa, había numerosos cables y demás que no eran de electricidad solamente, los edificios eran de diseños muy diferentes, mas...avanzados.

El aire, a diferencia del del bosque estaba mas viciado, por los humos de los transportes de gasolina.

Era como un mundo futurista, muchos shinobis matarían por ver algo así, aunque contaminaba mucho, al menos se restringía a su zona...aunque esta parecía extenderse.

Si realmente era tan avanzado quien sabe que podría...un momento. AHORA NO TENIA UN DURO.

''Bueno, Sasuke, calmate. Piensa''Se dijo a si mismo''Lo primero y principal: Recolectar información.''

Afortunadamente el idioma de esta realidad era el mismo que en su mundo. O esta parte del mundo. Los continentes eran muy distintos, la cronología, países, varios idiomas distintos, ciencias avanzadas...Kabuto y Tsunade matarían por tener algunos de los libros de la biblioteca en la que Sasuke estaba investigando.

Ignorando las embelesadas miradas de las adolescentes que lo miraban con corazones en los ojos (Hay cosas que nunca cambian), memorizaba, absorbía y retenía datos, formulas y demás con su sharingan, hasta que en un par o tres horas tenia el nivel de conocimiento promedio de alguien de su edad en ese mundo. Naturalmente eso no era bastante, el tenia su orgullo, pero hay que hacer las cosas bien y probar los datos obtenidos.

Uno de los datos que buscó primero fue sobre la economía, y resultó que su dinero podía venderse en un anticuario siempre que fueran las monedas de Ryo o Mon e incluso Kyu que se les note antigüedad(Llevaban 200 años o 300 circulando en su mundo) y vender el resto a peso del material(Oro, plata, bronce) si eran muy nuevas.

En resumen, vino con dinero para ser de la clase media-alta de su mundo...Y aquí era millonario. Y en aumento, pues no miró el royo de almacenaje con la fortuna familiar.(Me da palo buscarle trabajo)

Acampó, y al día siguiente volvió a la biblioteca y absorbió datos sobre la economía hasta el nivel empresarial, datos sobre bancos, matemáticas, ciencias. Era todo tan interesante. Algo tan aparentemente trivial como una ecuación sin uso en las Naciones Elementales tenia tantas variantes y aplicaciones aquí. La medicina estaba ligeramente por debajo del nivel de su mundo, pero mucho mas avanzada, si se combinara con chakra esta tecnología no habría casi ningún mal sin remedio. Hmm...Quizás debería usar el Kamui para enviar uno de los libros o dos a Konoha a Tsunade como incentivo para acoger a Hebi.

A la noche, se dirigía a su campamento(Oculto con un genjutsu en el bosque), cuando se encontró a un extraño sacerdote de ropas blancas caminando haciendo eses. Claramente iba bebido. Pero eso no era lo que lo hacia extraño. Sino esa presencia, esa energía que ocultaba. No era del tipo sensor como Karin, pero aun era bastante bueno con esto, y Sasuke sabia que esto no era normal, sobretodo porque al llegar, sintió que no había nadie capaz de usar su chakra, los ninjas eran casi un mito aquí.

Pero este hombre...Su presencia era un paso intermedio entre su chakra y el de un biju. La presencia era como el poder de un demonio con cola, pero la cantidad era a nivel shinobi, así como el poder.

Casi chocó con Sasuke, y se le cayó un folleto. El shinobi lo recogió y se disponía a devolvérselo, pero al girarse...El cura había desaparecido.

Sasuke miró el folleto, y, desde luego parecía una opción interesante.

''Yokai Gakuen, ne?''

Al llegar al campamento y tomar un baño improvisado con un jutsu katon y un jutsu doton para hacer la bañera y el suiton para llenarla(Ninjas, cómodos donde, cuando y como sea) lo pensó detenidamente y rellenó la hoja de inscripción.

(Unas semanas después)

Sasuke se encontraba en el asiento del autobús que lo llevaría a la escuela. Escuela. Tras tantos años...Y aun se preguntaba como lo encontraron para darle el uniforme.

Al menos la maldita corbata era opcional.

- Ten cuidado en este sitio, chico- Dijo el conductor del autobús cuando terminaron de cruzar lo que parecía un túnel de barrara, pero...¿Que hacia una barrera ahí?- Esta escuela es algo realmente terrorífico.

-Hn. He visto cosas peores.

-¿Oh, Si? Bueno chico, buena suerte para salir vivo. Khehehehehe...

Finalmente, el único Uchiha en este mundo bajó del autobús, el cual se fue lejos a...hacer...lo que quiera que haga ese tarado.

Sasuke observo, sin impresionarse, el paisaje algo desolado, como en una peli de terror, cielo y mar rojizos, y cuervos y murciélagos volando.

A medida que se notaban nuevos de estos detalles al ir avanzando por el camino hacia la escuela no pudo evitar pensar:

''¿Quien es el decorador? ¿Orochimaru?''

Tras un rato andando, oyó un ruido extraño, y al girase captó una forma extraña volando hacia a el.

-CUIDADO-Gritó la figura.

Sasuke, tan rápido como pudo, activó su Sharingan y su Jikukan Ido y llevó su materia a otro plano dimensional, volviéndose intangible, de forma que la forma extraña, ahora identificada como una bicicleta, y capturó a la chica que iba en ella en el aire, evitando que cayera.

La chica, de largo pelo castaño(ME DA IGUAL QUE EN NARUTO EXISTA EL PELO ROSA, EN R+V SE LA DESCRIBE COMO CASTAÑA, ADEMAS, ODIO EL ROSA) apretada a su pecho.

Parecía estar algo pálida.

-Lo siento mucho-Se inclinó tambaleándose un poco a modo de disculpa-Soy anémica y...perdí el control de la bicicleta...

-Hn(En serio...¿Es incapaz de estar 5 minutos sin decir ese monosílabo?), No es nada, estoy bien.

-Menos mal-Sonrió mirándole por primera vez con sus ojos verde esmerada que brillaban con inocencia y alegría, pero algo los empañaba...¿Soledad?- Oh, estas sangrando.

Era verdad. Un ligero corte había aparecido en su mejilla. Parece que no transportó su masa a tiempo del todo. Necesitaba entrenar mas su Mangekyo.

La chica desconocida sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rasguño a Sasuke, pero al par de segundos se le emborronó la vista y empezó a caer sobre el cuello del Uchiha.

-Oh...No...Lo siento...pero el olor de la sangre...es irresistible...

Había una gran interrogante sobre la cabeza de Sasuke.

-Lo siento, pero...yo...soy un...vampiro...chu-Dijo al hundir sus colmillos en el cuello del shinobi y empezar a succionar sangre.

Sasuke estaba congelado...Un vampiro?¿el monstruo del que le hablaron de pequeño y de los que leyó hace poco?(A penas le dijeron nada de pequeño) ¿Y que pasaría ahora?.

La chica se despegó de Sasuke relamiéndose, y el heredero Uchiha se llevó la mano al mordisco, que ya había curado.

Observó a la castaña(REPITO: NADA DE PELO ROSA) tenia algo mas de color sonreía alegre y satisfecha, murmurando ''Gracias'' y ''Estaba delicioso''.

Sasuke casi sonríe (OJO, solo casi) al ver ese nivel de alegría, inocencia y energía ahora alimentada. Claramente parecía bastante tímida pero a la vez reaccionaba según venia la situación. Era como una mezcla entre Naruto y Hinata.

-Dijiste que eras un vampiro, ¿No?-Preguntó el moreno.

-Hai-Suspiró ella con los ojos reflejando vacío, dolor, tristeza, y sin duda alguna...Soledad. No tan amarga como la suya o la de Naruto, pero se sentía solitaria, sin duda-tu...¿Odias a los vampiros?

-¿Debería hacerlo?-Dijo alzando una ceja, una de las pocas expresiones faciales que tiene normalmente- Ningún vampiro me ha hecho nunca nada. Me pasé la vida odiando a alguien que resulta que solo me protegía. Es mejor mantener esa emoción llamada odio apagada antes de que te consuma.

La expresión de la chica cambio drásticamente a una de felicidad absoluta y alegría, aunque confusa por su forma de expresarlo.

-¿E...en serio?

-No soy de hacer bromas a menudo.

-Genial-Saltó abrazando al Uchiha la castaña-Entonces...¿Podemos ser amigos?

Sasuke estaba sorprendido...Cuando le saltó encima pensó que ya había conseguido a su pesar una nueva fangirl, pero...Solo le pedía ser su amigo. Y esa luz opaca en sus ojos verdes...Ansiedad y suplica.

-¿Claro, por que no?

-ES GENIAL-Saltó abrazándolo de nuevo, mostrando mucha fuerza-Ya tengo un amigo.

''ESO DUELE'' Pensó.

-Necesitó...aire-Dijo provocando que la chica sin nombre le soltara.

-Bueno...encantada, mi nombre es Akashiya Moka.

-Igualmente. Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke.

Moka quedó en blanco unos segundos antes de agarrarse la cabeza como recordando algo.

(Flashbacks)

Un Agujero negro apareciendo en medio de una mansión destruida, con un adolescente herido saliendo de el mirando a una sombra gigantesca.

-Quien eres?-Preguntó Akua tensa.

(Segundo Flashback)

-KAHLUA, KOKOA-Gritaron Issa, Akasha y Akua al ver el tentáculo ensombrecido del monstruo gigante desconocido.

El adolescente de cola de caballo negra se puso ante las dos señalando al apéndice con la palma de su mano.

-Yo te invoco, impenetrable espejo de Yamata. Se el escudo infranqueable que me proteja y a mis aliados.

Una especie de neblina roja-naranja se manifestó ante el y formó un enorme escudo/Espejo que hizo rebotar el ataque, y protegió a las niñas flotando en el aire. Era un movimiento incompleto...parece que el hombre no lo dominaba, y le agotaba.

Entonces, pasando al lado de las niñas, Akashe e Issa, el adolescente empezó a moverse a una velocidad de vértigo murmurando algo sobre ''Redención'', trepando como si nada solo con los pies por el cuerpo de la bestia, saltando, hasta llegar a na niña de pelo plateado y ojos rojos parecida a Moka.

-Vamos Moka-chan-Le dijo cortando con su espada y su poder los tentáculos que succionaban su sangre- Te llevaré lejos de este monstruo.

Saltó con la niña, Moka en brazos, pero los tentáculos les seguían.

-Mangekyo Sharingan-Susurró el adolescente haciendo que sus ojos, rojos y con tres tomoes adoptaran un diseño de shuriken de tres puntas curvas mientras su ojo derecho empezaba a llorar sangre- AMATERASU.

Ante la invocación del nombre de la deidad del sol japonesa, los tentáculos y el cuerpo entero del monstruo empezaron a arder como un pozo infernal en fuego negro.

Pero aunque le sumergía en agonía, la coraza de la bestia podía soportarlo, pero no lo bastante para que se enfocase.

El adolescente aterrizó, y sangró de nuevo al oír unas palabras de Akasha y sellar su propio fuego, mientras la líder de los señores de las tinieblas colocaba el collar del rosario en su hija y dormía al monstruo de nuevo.

-Quien eres-Preguntó Issa pensando en como agradecer al salvador de su hija Moka.

-Uchiha Itachi

(Fin de los Flashbacks)

-Ita-kun-Murmuró Moka.

-Ita?-Preguntó Sasuke sin comprender.

-Tu...eres pariente de Uchiha Itachi?-Preguntó Moka con ojos como platos

-Itachi-Susurró Sasuke con una expresión a nivel critico de sorpresa-¿Que sabes tu de mi Aniki(Hermano mayor)?

Como...¿Como llegó información sobre Itachi a este mundo?

-Itachi-kun salvó a mi familia de la destrucción poco antes de que tuviera que separarme de ellos-Explicó algo alterada-Pero un hombre con un manto negro de nubes rojas con una mascara espiral Naranja y un solo ojo se lo llevó...

''Madara''Pensó Sasuke.

-...Le dijo que tenia suerte de seguir intacto tras aprender una técnica por suerte y sin instrucción, pero que no seria capaz de usarla de nuevo.-Explicó- Y entonces se lo llevó, desapareciendo los dos en un portal negro.

''Debe de hablar del Kamui''Pensó Sasuke''Por eso pudo enseñar y transmitirme su conocimiento y por eso no podía usarlo''

-¿Donde esta? Mi familia lo ha buscado por años para compensarle-Explicó mostrando alegría en sus ojos-¿Está bien?

-Itachi...Está muerto-Dijo impactando a Moka- Tenia una enfermedad incurable y se sobre esforzó, acelerando su muerte hace poco tiempo.

-Como...

-Sonriendo satisfecho.-Contestó Sasuke, imaginando por donde seguiría la frase.

-No puede ser...-Murmuró-Es...era tan fuerte...logró salvar a mi familia cuando ellos no podían hacer nada...y ahora está...

El ojo izquierdo de Sasuke mostró un momento el Fumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan sin que este lo supiera, e implantó por si mismo una voz en la cabeza de Moka.

''Estoy bien Moka-chan...''Resonó en la mente de la vampira''Soy libre''.


	2. Chapter 2 El Uchiha protege a Moka

Hola mis seguidores leales. Yo, el ''Encantador de lectores'' como todo autor, os exijo calma y sumisión...Y QUE LE DEIS AL MALDITO BOTÓN DE REVIEW, QUE NO ES TAN DIFICIL.

Ah, y que me hagáis publicidad no estaría mal.

El invencible Iron Man: Gracias. como siempre con las molestias. Si, es uno nuevo, me parecieron interesantes otras historias similares. El de One Piece mas probablemente tarde y lo cambiaré un poco, pero podría caer en cualquier momento(Según como me de la vena, que para eso estoy chalado). Me alegro de que te guste. Presta atención en Naruto Dragneel, que lo que me dijiste saldrá. MUAHAHAHA...Pero antes iré con Harry Shuzen.

Zero-Nightmare: Gracias. He visto a Iruka hacer eso tantas veces que no pude resistirlo, soy débil ante la tentación. No es que le fuera difícil conseguir trabajo, con su acción ''Imán de hembras'' lo habrían puesto de dependiente en cualquier sitio, pero me daba palo hacer todo eso solo para enviarlo aquí. Lo de Itachi simplemente se me ocurrió y me dije ''Why not?''. Si, Mikogami conoce a Itachi, y dedujo su parentesco con Sasuke al oír el apellido, pero al ''caerse-le'' el folleto no sabia quien era Sasuke. Lo de que Itachi es libre es porque ya no está con Madara encima y se ha redimido con su vida, y reconciliado a su manera con Sasuke.

–

–

–

''Cuando dos monstruos luchan, uno de los dos lo hace por una causa justa''

–

–

–

Sasuke llevaba un rato sentado en su pupitre en el aula, tras la presentación de bienvenida, en la cual no se fijó mucho. Estaba mas preocupado por el shock que mostró casi constantemente Moka. Lo cual en si también era inquietante:

''¿Que hizo Itachi?'' Se preguntaba el Uchiha ''¿Como ayudo a la familia de Moka? Mostraba síntomas de bloqueo de memoria. Preferiría no arriesgarme, no soy un maestro en sellos, ni tampoco un Yamanaka. Bueno, no importa. Tengo mucho tiempo para saberlo.''

El caso es que no prestó casi atención en la bienvenida, y se separó de Moka cuando cada uno fue a buscar su aula asignada. Y ahí estaba Sasuke ahora.

''Espero que no sea tan malo como la academia''

- Como ya sabréis, esta academia es solo para monstruos. Aquí aprenderéis a convivir con los humanos.

Ese era el final del discurso dado por la profesora Nekonome.

''Oh, mierda'' Pensó Sasuke al no detectar mentira en su tono de voz ''Bueno, si los biju son reales...¿Por que no los monstruos?''

- Pse. Oiga profesora, no seria mejor comernos a todos esos humanos? Y en el caso de las chicas divertirnos con ellas.

Esto lo dijo un chico castaño con pintas de delincuente. La clase se puso a murmurar:

- Mirad, es Saizo.

-Dicen que lo han traído aquí para reformarlo. Ha violado infinidad de chicas en el mundo humano.

Este tipo era repugnante. Sasuke miró con frialdad al punk, que le devolvió la mirada y pensó en alguna forma de intimidarle.

-Sabéis? Creo que he olido un humano en la ceremonia-Dijo Saizo chulito, pero retrocediendo cuando Sasuke mostró un segundo su Sharingan y concentró su saki(Instinto asesino) en el.

''Que ha sido eso?'' Pensaba el Ayashi criminal ''Este tipo...es peor que un demonio''

Entonces se abrió la puerta del aula.

-Lo siento, llego tarde. Me he perdido.

-Oh, no es nada. Pasa.

En la clase entro una joven de ojos verde y pelo rosado. Era Moka.

Varios de los monstruos camuflados empezaron a saltar embelesados mientras le ofrecían flores y chocolate que Sasuke, ni con su Sharingan, pudo percibir de donde habían salido.

-Hola Moka.- Saludó Sasuke.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun. Estas en mi clase. Es genial (Le abraza efusiva-mente)

En eso empiezan a caer miradas asesinas hacia Sasuke que ni se inmutaba. De hecho, se preguntaba si no es que se había ganado otra Fangirl. O varias, viendo como muchas de sus compañeras de clase miraban a Moka.

Y varios enemigos por como lo miraban los hombre. Infiernos, algunos le amenazaban abiertamente.

Por otra parte, Saizo se relamía de forma sádica y pervertida. Como un depredador.

(En el patio)

Mientras estaban en el jardín, bebiendo algo apareció Saizo.

-Eh, Moka.

Saizo agarro a Sasuke por el cuello y lo empotro contra la pared.

-Que haces andando con este débil? Yo podría complacerte mejor.

-En realidad...-Comenzó Moka.

No pudo terminar la frase.

CRACK.

Lo que la interrumpió fue un chasquido seco de hueso agrietándose y un chillido de agonía de Saizo, que empezó a sujetarse la muñeca que Sasuke le había roto.

Iba a revolverse, pero Sasuke se difuminó apareciendo delante suyo, habiéndole incrustado una rodilla en las costillas, fracturándolas y debilitándole los músculos con chakra eléctrico para que no pudiera moverse o desplazarse en un rato.

Antes de que el criminal cayera al suelo, ante la atónita mirada de Moka, el Uchiha agarró a Saizo por la garganta y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

No era esta violencia lo que dejó atónita a Moka, sino los ojos de Sasuke.

En cuanto este obligó a Saizo a mirarlo a sus ojos negro carbón, estos cambiaron, reduciéndose este negro solo a una pequeña pupila redonda y contraída justo en el centro del iris rojo sangre. Cambió de forma que parecía que el iris de Sasuke hubiera parpadeado. Pero eso no era todo. Alrededor de cada pupila en el iris carmesí, tenia tres tomoes(Comas o pupilas satélite), que reflejaron la misma ira que había en la expresión del shinobi renegado empezando a girar orbitando alrededor de a pupila central, cada vez mas rápido hasta ser un borrón y finalmente apenas notar-se.

-Escuchame, escoria-Siseó Sasuke, enviando un escalofrío por las columna de Saizo por el miedo y por la de Moka por el poder que contenía la voz del Uchiha- Conozco a los bastardos como tu. He perdido la cuenta de a cuantos he matado.(Aprieta mas el cuello de Saizo) No me gusta esa forma tuya de tratarme a mi o a Moka, así que si te veo a menos de diez metros de ella sin estar en clase, reza para que me conforme con matarte lenta y dolorosamente.

Entonces lo soltó y lo dejó en la pared temblando.

-Bueno, ya ves que estoy bien servida-Sonrió inocentemente Moka agarrando a Sasuke del brazo y arrastrándolo a la azotea.

Una vez en la azotea, ya hacia rato que el Uchiha había apagado su Sharingan, y miró con sus ojos negros a Moka.

-Eso ha sido increíble-Declaró la vampira- Esos ojos eran parte de tu verdadera forma? Itachi mostró algo parecido...Aunque no puedo recordarlo bien por alguna razón.

-Si, podría decirse que si-Sonrió diminutamente el.

-Y dime...¿Que clase de monstruo eres?-Preguntó poniendo en alarma a Sasuke.-Oh. Lo siento. Se supone que no debes revelar tu verdadera forma.

-Bueno, tu me dijiste que eras un vampiro.

-Pero no sabia la norma. Además, no muchos yokai beben sangre.-Sonrió la castaña-Pero...¿que son esos ojos?

-Es un rasgo que solo posee mi familia. Un Kekei Genkai, una técnica que solo se puede heredar genéticamente. Se llama Sharingan.-Explicó Sasuke-Me permite ver a través de ilusiones o habilidades, percibir y predecir movimientos, aumenta mi capacidad de reacción y si no es una habilidad exclusiva de otro código genético puedo copiarla con verla una sola vez, o, si está totalmente desarrollado como el mio, unos segundos antes de ver esa habilidad.

-Toda tu familia lo tiene?

-Tenia.-Dijo con algo de tensión-Todos los Uchiha están muertos. Soy el ultimo.

-Sasuke, yo...

-No importa, no lo sabias-La calmó-Fue hace mucho. Y no todos lo podían usar pese a ser portadores. Solo los verdaderos luchadores lo mostraban. Y solo la elite lo podía desarrollar del todo.

-Itachi lo desarrolló del todo imagino.

-Si. Itachi nació siendo un prodigio que llevaba décadas e incluso 100 años sin aparecer-Recordó con orgullo-Acabó por superar a toda la elite fácilmente. Aunque su nivel conllevó un precio.

-Precio?

-Es mejor si no lo sabes. No es una historia alegre.

-Si, se de historias infelices-Comentó Moka- Me tuve que separar de mi familia a los 10 años por cosas que no recuerdo. El rosario que llevo sella mi poder y mi memoria...

''Eso explica por que no se ve como uno esperaría de un vampiro''

-...entonces, tuve que vivir entre los humanos e ir a una escuela humana. Fue horrible. Nadie cree en los yokai, y me aislaron pensando que era rara, me intimidaban...

''Como a Naruto'' Pensó Sasuke recordando el pasado del rubio.

-Les odio. Los humanos son lo peor.

''Mierda''

-Entonces tenemos un problema-Comentó Sasuke pesadamente mientras Moka lo miraba sin comprender.-Ya ves...Yo soy humano.

-Qu...que? IMPOSIBLE. Ningún humano normal puede entrar en esta dimensión de bolsillo.

-Nunca dije que fuera normal, solo humano-Comentó empezando a dirigirse a la puerta-Comprendo si no quieres volver a juntarte conmigo o si me odias Moka. Pero aun y así, te sigo considerando una amiga, no dejo ir estas cosas así como así.

''Estoy empezando a sonar como un dobe hiperactivo adicto al ramen''

(N.A:Pensemos. La razón por la que no quería juntarse con nadie era porque temía que Itachi se lo arrebatara todo de nuevo. Además de que para matar a Itachi debería matar a su mejor amigo. No podía apegarse mucho hasta que cumpliera su venganza. En el canon ahora simplemente está manipulado.)

-Solo no se lo digas a nadie, por favor. Tendrían que matarme, y le tengo demasiado aprecio a mi vida para dejarles hacerlo. El hecho de no ser normal haría que hubiera muchos heridos innecesarios y que yo huyera vivo.

Y entonces desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

(Horas mas tarde...)

Unas horas mas tarde, al atardecer, Moka había decidido salir los dormitorios masculinos para disculparse con Sasuke, y se encontró con Saizo. Eso era malo, ella no podía quitarse el rosario por si misma, y no tenia a Sasuke a su lado para defenderla. Saizo sonrío de forma sádica y adopto su verdadera forma: Creció de tamaño y la piel paso a ser de color entre gris y marrón. Era algo así como un orco.

Además de que parecía que el día en la enfermería y la transformación curaron sus heridas.

-Ahora no escaparas Moka, seras mía lo quieras o no.

- NNOOOOOOOOOO.

A una cierta distancia, Sasuke, que estaba practicando con su espada y un poco con su Mangekyo, la oyó gritar, así que corrió tan rápido como pudo(Es decir mucho), esperando que Moka estuviera bien hasta que el llegara. Por fin ya no tenia el peso de la venganza y la presion del miedo a Itachi en los hombros, por fin tenia un amigo cercano...y no iba a permitir que le pasara algo. No abandonaría a un compañero.

''Estoy empezando a parecerme a Kakashi además de a Naruto'' Pensó mientras corría ''Quizás debería contactar con Naruto en algún momento para que no se ponga frenético cuando llegue Hebi''

Cuando llego, Moka estaba llena de la baba de la lengua de Saizo, y el se aproximaba lentamente a ella.

-Saizo, esta prohibido revelar tu verdadera forma a menos que sea en defensa propia. Si se enteran de esto...

-No pasara nada si no se enteran. Y me encargare de que no digas nada.

Cuando Saizo iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, una sombra corrió a gran velocidad y le dio una patada en la cara. Era Sasuke. Y acababa de mandar a Saizo dos metros atrás y hacerle derribar un arbol.

Saizo alzó la vista furioso, buscando a ver quien venia a impedirle salirse con la suya.

Entonces vio el Sharingan carmesí del Uchiha girando furiosamente mientras su sed de sangre lo abrumaba y lo llenaba de un pavor visceral.

-Ojos rojos...esas aura y presencia sanguinarias y apabullantes-Musitaba-ERES UN VAMPIRO.

-No, no lo soy-Dijo sorprendiendo a Saizo-Moka lo es. Yo...soy tu peor pesadilla.

Moka no sabia como sentirse, si aliviada por que Sasuke no la odiaba y había venido a salvarla o impresionada por lo que estaba haciendo.

Sasuke susurró las palabras ''Chidori Tsuchi''(Chidori/Mil pájaros de tierra) mientras pegaba la palma de la mano al suelo y producía una gran y visible descarga de electricidad blanca y azul, que se transmitió por la tierra y roca hasta Saizo, agrietándolo todo a su camino, empezando a electrocutar al Hagure Ayashi que sufría como en una silla eléctrica.

La descarga paró, y Saizó bramó furioso con un toro rabioso antes de cargar contra Sasuke sin importarle si aplastaba a Moka también.

El shinobi convocó su Chokuto ya desenvainada y, con el pomo de la empuñadura, golpeó un punto concreto de la muñeca del orco, reforzando el impacto con chakra. No solo partió la muñeca del híbrido, sino que desvió el golpe haciendo que ni siquiera les rozara a el o a Moka.

-Esa forma de ataque es...-Anunció Aburrido, como si no valiera la pena-...Inutil...Patetica.

Entonces, clavó su hoja en el hombro del monstruo y moldeó su chakra, alterando su naturaleza al rayo.

-Chidori Nagashi(Tormenta de mil pajaros)

Ello generó una carga eléctrica de chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, creando un cuerpo entero de Chidori. Entonces, toda la carga eléctrica se desplazó por le hoja de la espada hacia dentro del cuerpo de Saizo, provocando el caos en su sistema. Antes no atacaba por el Kanashibari no jutsu(Técnica de parálisis) Ahora simplemente no podía.

El Uchiha aprovechó algo que copió de Orochimaru. El Fuuton. Aplicó naturaleza viento a su espada. No era muy bueno, o al menos no tanto como Naruto o Asuma, pero mucho mejor que el promedio. Solo lo necesitaba para unos pocos jutsus. Y esto.

Aprovechando que ahora su espada podría cortarlo todo, realizó un corte en diagonal del hombro a la ultima costilla de Saizo, abriendo sus huesos de la caja torácica y cauterizando-lo con chakra de fuego en su hoja.

-No me gusta la gente que se mete con mis amigos Saizo-Comentó como hablando del tiempo antes de poner una expresión llena de rabia y desprecio hacia es gusano-Si vuelves a pensar siquiera en volver a intentar esto...Me pedirás que te mate lenta y dolorosamente. Pero una vez lo pidas te condenaré al suplicio eterno. He aquí un avance.

El Uchiha agarró a Saizo por la garganta y otra vez le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Entonces su Sharingan, ante la atónita mirada de Moka y Saizo cambió a mostrar su Fumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan, que empezó a llorar sangre por su ojo izquierdo. Un simple hilo que presagiaba lo que iba a ocurrir.

-TSUKUYOMI.

Saizo pasó tres segundos gritando tan fuerte, que casi les deja sordos, y con ese tiempo, tubo de sobras para perder la voz mientras volvía a su forma humana, hecha polvo, mientras sangraba por orejas y ojos y mostraba espasmos de terror y agonía.

-Moka-Llamó Sasuke mientras sus ojos se volvían oscuros de nuevo y limpiaba la lágrima de sangre-¿Estas bien?La vampira asintió con la cabeza sonriendo mientras empezaba a llorar de alivio y se lanzaba a abrazar a Sasuke, que la calmaba como podía mientras ella declaraba cuanto lo sentía y le suplicaba otra oportunidad.

Desconocido para ambos, el rubí del rosario mostró una forma de un ojo afilado y carmesí mientras pensaba.

''Interesante...Debo mantener mi atención en esto''


	3. Chapter 3Succubo vs Sharingan

Se enciende una pantalla y se ve al muñeco de Saw, pero mas bien parecido a Great Vampire-Shinso:

Hola gente. I wana play a game...debéis leer este capitulo sin parar para nada, apretar el botón de review y dar vuestra opinión. Si no lo hacéis, aparecerá un teletubbie multicolor a pegaros con un globo hinchable para luego violaros.

El tiempo corre...empieza el juego.

–

–

–

Comentarios:

El invencible Iron Man: Si, la verdad es que se está volviendo como en varios Bashings en el manga. Pero Naruto lo sacará de esa, quiero decir...Es Naruto, por dios. Bueno, aquí lo tienes.

Zero-Nightmare: Claro, con lo bocazas y bravucón que es no podía hacer otra cosa. Provocar su masacre. Que que le hizo? Bueno...mira mas adelante, al principio de la historia de esta capi. Y gracias por la sugerencia, pongo un par de Magen en este capi. Te lo debo. Lectores, dadle las gracias a este tipo por ayudar a hacer esta historia mejor.

KaworuM:Mil gracias. Si bien sale en este capi, no la haré salir a menudo hasta mas adelante, cuando sea algo necesaria o avance su relación con Sasuke para que interactúen algo mas a menudo.

–

–

–

''Nosotros mismos somos nuestro peor enemigo''

–

–

–

Sasuke recorría caminando la ruta hacia la escuela del Yokai Gakuen, como siempre ignorando las miradas de las fangirls, planteándose si quizás se pasó con lo que le mostró a Saizo con el Tsukuyomi. El apenas podía soportar eso durante unos segundos antes de sentir impulsos homicidas, pero hizo que Saizo viera eso durante cuatro días, sin pausa, sin dormir ni descansar en su mente y sin poder siquiera parpadear.

Quizás fue muy cruel, pero se lo buscó.

(En el hospital de la escuela...)

Saizo estaba sedado, en coma en una de las camas del hospital. El coma era inducido, pues si bien estaba catatónico, a veces explotaba, y era mejor que solucionase eso en su propia mente para que no causara problemas, y debía ser una pesadilla horrible por como gritaba cada vez que tenia un atisbo de conciencia o recuerdo sobre ello.

Aunque a veces, el trauma era demasiado y había que doblar el sedante.

-NOOOOOOO...-Gritó de repente Saizo, en un aullido que helaba la sangre-NO...LA PUESTA DE SOL EN LA PLAYA NO...MALLAS VERDES Y CALENTADORES NARANJA... ENTRENAMIENTO...BASTA... MUERTE A LEE. NO...JUVENTUD...NOOOO, ABRAZOS ANTE LA PUESTA DE SOL NO...NO MAS JUVENTUD...

Como ahora.

La enfermera se preguntaba, mientras doblaba el somnífero, en quien podía ser tan cruel como para mostrar semejantes horrores, aunque fuera a alguien como Saizo. Estaba en muerte cerebral hasta el segundo día cuando comenzó esto.

Bueno, podría ser peor(Si, puede...MUAHAHAHAHA...)

(De vuelta con Sasuke)

-SASUKE-KUN-Gritó Moka saltando a abrazarle.

-AHHHG...MALDITO UCHIHA-Gritó alguien del publico, mientras otro preguntaba-¿Que relación tiene con Moka-san?

En fin, ignorando la escena común de siempre, en unos momentos, ambos dos, el Uchiha y la vampira, se sentaron ambos en un banco aprovechando que faltaba un tiempo antes de empezar el horario.

-Sasuke-kun. Debe ser difícil estar solo, siendo el único humano aquí, no?

-No tanto, además, tu pasaste por lo mismo en el mundo humano.

-Ah...si, es cierto.

-Pero no es tan malo...estas tu aquí, así que no estoy tan solo como en mi infancia.

-Estuviste solo?

-Cuando los Uchiha murieron, e Itachi...tuvo que irse, yo temía relacionarme con los demás. Temía que lo que pasó volviera y me lo quitara todo de nuevo. Prefería quedarme solo a perderlo todo, y me revolqué en mi propio odio.

-Eso es terrible...Y nadie estuvo contigo?

-Supongo que...Naruto.

-Naruto?

-Un rubio hiperactivo, denso, bocazas e impredecible. Siempre estuvo solo y no tenia a nadie, así que se sentiría identificado conmigo.-Explicó el-Siempre discutíamos y competíamos. Supongo que en el fondo eramos amigos, pero mas que nada eramos rivales. Y también es una de las razones por las que vi que el odio no debe invadir-te.

-Ah, si?

-El Sharingan posee un nivel que casi nadie ha alcanzado, pero tiene un precio. Para conseguirlo...debes matar a alguien que te sea muy cercano o al menos sentir una gran tensión emocional de culpabilidad por su muerte.-Explicó el-Yo me revolqué en mi odio y mi sed de venganza, y traté de matar a Naruto para desbloquear el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-Que...-Musitó Moka- Por que?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Estaba consumido por el odio y la venganza, y el tener un sello de poder que si no estas acostumbrado te da impulsos psicóticos cada vez que se usa no ayudó.

-Por eso me advertiste de que no odiara a los humanos...-Comprendió Moka- No querías que acabara como estuviste apunto de acabar.

-Yo acabé así, pero por suerte no me hundí tanto como para ser irremediable.

Al cabo de un rato, Sasuke tomó un camino diferente, ya que se había escapado de Moka antes de que esta le chupara la sangre. Prefería no correr el riesgo de que lo drenara hasta que las píldoras de sangre estuvieran listas. Mientras caminaba, oyó un pequeño gemido, y después:

-Ayudadme por favor, no puedo respirar.

Era una chica, probablemente de su edad, muy bien dotada y con el pelo azul. Cualquiera diría que era una belleza, pero Sasuke no se fiaba de las apariencias, después de todo, esta era una escuela para monstruos.

-Puedes levantarte?.-Preguntó indiferente el shinobi, pues veía que era una farsa. Había soportado a Kabuto el tiempo suficiente para saber algo de medicina.

-Creo que si...-Fingía inconsciente la chica

- Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Eh? Ah si. Gracias por ayudarme. Me llamo Kurono Kurumu, del grupo A.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Grupo A. De nada.

-No, en serio, muchas gracias...

Entonces, la succubo trató de usar su ''encanto'' hipnótico para esclavizarle, y le miró a los ojos. Sasuke se sintió adormecido, sus pensamientos se empezaban a desvanecer...

''¿Genjutsu?''

Entonces activó su Sharingan durante un segundo, menos que un parpadeo, por lo que Kurumu no lo vio, solo pudo percibir que su ilusión no afectaba al Uchiha.

-Pasa algo?

-No, nada importante-Dijo ella, abrazándole por detrás y presionando su generosa delantera contra la espalda de Sasuke, que solo la ignoró.

La joven decidió que a partir de entonces debería vigilarlo. Si podía librarse de su encanto como si no existiera, y no se veía afectado por sus muestras de efectos femeninos podía ser un peligro.

''Años de practica soportando a las fangirls han dado su fruto. Al menos me he librado de la pesada de Sakura, y también a Ino. 'Gracias' le dije, si, gracias por demostrar que no vales la pena. Debí irme mucho antes, así no habría pasado por su acoso y se le habría quitado la vena fangirl mucho antes.''

-Sasuke-kun?-Se oyó la voz de Moka a sus espaldas hablando inocentemente.- Que estas haciendo?

-La chica aquí dice no encontrarse muy bien.

-No, no, ya estoy mucho mejor, muchas gracias.-Y con eso huyó.

(En unas horas, en el pasillo...)

''Quien era esa chica?'' Se preguntaba mentalmente Moka, que tenia una mala sensación de Kurumu ''¿Que es para Sasuke-kun?''

-De hecho...Antes cuando los encontré parecían amantes-Musitó en sus pensamientos inexplicablemente algo desanimada- Aunque es difícil de decir, Sasuke-kun casi no varia de expresión. ¿Que me pasa?¿Por que me tomo esto en shock?

Entonces recordó que Sasuke se había apartado esta mañana cuando trató de beber su sangre.

-Estoy mal? ¿Por que cuando estoy con el deseo tanto su sangre?.

''OI. Este no es el momento para sentirte deprimida''Resonó la voz del rosario en su mente ''Te están vigilando''

''¿Eh? ¿Y esa voz?''

-Tu...eres un vampiro, ¿verdad? Akashiya Moka-Se oyó la voz de Kurumu, sentada en una barandilla-Al menos eso dicen los rumores.

La mencionada pelirrosa miro hacia arriba, y se preocupó seriamente cuando la peliazul saltó hacia ella(había un piso de caída y bastante de largo, en forma humana te matas, digo yo) pero se tranquilizó cuando la chica aterrizó suavemente y con agilidad ante ella.

Ambas ignoraron los susurros y murmullos de la población masculina que decían: ''Vaya vista'', ''Blancas'' o ''Pelea de gatas. Grrrrr...Miau''. No hace falta mencionar el de ''Vaya par de pechos''.

-Kurumu?

-Así es-Sonrió con arrogancia- Soy la succubo Kurono Kurumu...Y he venido a derrotarte.

La expresión de Moka cambió a a una de sorpresa antes de decir...

-Un momento...¿No va contra las reglas revelar tu verdadera forma?

-Ya no lo soporto mas- Exclamó tratando de desviar el tema-Tu...eres el mayor obstáculo para mi plan.

Moka mostraba un claro desconcierto.

-Pla...plan?

-Jujuju...Si-Comenzó la succubo-Mi plan de convertir toda la población masculina de la escuela en mi harén de esclavos.

Vale, ahora mientras Kurumu tenia una cara que parecía decir ''Soy un genio'', Moka tenia una GRAAAAN gota en la nuca.

-Mi plan era perfecto. Debería haber tenido a todos los chicos tras de mi solo con mi belleza. Sin embargo...-Movió su cara a gran velocidad hasta quedar frente con frente con Moka-TODOS LOS CHICOS FANTASEAN MAS CONTIGO QUE CONMIGO. MI ORGULLO NO PUEDE PERMITIRLO...NO PERDERE UNA PELEA DE ENCANTOS FEMENINOS CONTRA TI. AKASHIYA MOKA. Por eso mostraré que soy mejor que tu...Robándote a Uchiha Sasuke.

-E...espera, el no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Y que mas te da? Solo es comida para ti, no?-Preguntó con malicia-He oído que eres un vampiro. Solo es una caja de zumo ambulante para ti, no?

-E...eso no es verdad, no le estoy usando.

-Hmmm... No importa realmente. Te derrotaré como sea.

-Yo.

Todo el mundo pegó un bote del susto, y se giró a ver como Sasuke acababa de girar la esquina.

-SASUKE-KUN-Salto Kurumu a lanzar su ataque ''abrazo de la teta asfixiante''-Muchas gracias por lo de antes.

-No...hay de...que-Se oyó la vocecilla de un estudiante al azar entre sus pechos.

Sasuke había usado el Kawarimi para esquivar el abrazo de Kurumu, la cual desecho enseguida al estudiante que empezaba a desangrarse por la nariz.

Sasuke solo ignoró el panorama.

-Moka, venia a decirte que voy a desaparecer por un par de horas-Explicó el Uchiha, como siempre con una expresividad que rivaliza con Chuck Norris.-Tengo que solucionar un asunto que lleva molestándome un par de días y que casi he terminado.

-O...OK...No hay problema.

Sasuke dio su típica sonrisa diminuta y relajada con los ojos cerrados, desapareciendo en un Otonashi shunshin(técnica de movimiento instantáneo sin sonido. Observé que la velocidad inhumana que tiene Sasuke en Shippuden es en parte su propia velocidad tras entrenamiento y en parte shunshin, pero a diferencia de otros, su Shunshin no produce humo o un remolino de hojas, así que me he sacado esta variable, que es algo así como ''Shunshin silencioso/sigiloso''' que es similar a un shunpo pero mas lento, pero igualmente es algo como: Ahora lo ves, ahora no.) dejando al pasillo entero preguntándose como había hecho. Moka sabia que no era por su Sharingan, pues no mencionó nada como esto cuando le habló de el.

(Finalmente a la tarde, en el bosque)

-Kage bunshin.

Finalmente, tras horas de prueba, Sasuke dominaba la maldita técnica. Ya la conocía antes y era capaz de realizarla, pero había un problema...

La copió de Naruto, que tenia un control de chakra de pena. Era un dobe, pero tenia chakra para inundar un lago, y eso sin contar al Kyubi. Así que desperdiciaba una cantidad enorme de chakra por cada clon. Fue mejorando, y Sasuke también tenia bastante chakra, así que solo tubo que perfeccionarlo hasta no malgastar ni gota. Y aun y así no era capaz de hacer tantos. Solo diez, cuando Naruto podía usar cientos o miles. INFIERNOS, CONTRA GAARA USÓ 2000 Y ESTABA PARA EL ARRASTRE.

No solo había invertido esas horas en perfeccionar el kage bunshin, llevaba dos días con ello en sus ratos libre. No, también tenia unas cosas mas que atender. Preparar las píldoras de sangre, o crear sus dos nuevas píldoras.

Sus nuevos dos ases bajo la manga.

No solo eso, también usó el Moguragakure no Jutsu(Tecnica de ocultarse como un topo) para bajar 10 o 15 metros bajo tierra y usar unos cuantos jutsus doton para prepararse un escondrijo. Uno nunca sabe cuando deberá desaparecer, y es mejor tener una guarida para ello. Incluso pudo conectar unas cuantas tuberías y prepararse un sistema de fontanería. Esto llevaba unos tres días instalándolo, pero tenia un buen escondrijo, y lo mejor era que era imposible entrar sin su consentimiento, tanto por el hecho de estar oculto bajo tierra, como por los sellos de protección ocultación y desvío.

Los aprendió de Orochimaru cuando este hacia sus guaridas, si bien no los aplicaba mas que en las bases mas secretas. Pero eran muy útiles.

Sistema de ventilación para la circulación de aire y oxigeno conectado a diversas ''Chimeneas'' y agujeros en la superficie, velas y sellos de iluminación...Solo necesitaba una cama y ya estaría todo.

Pero ahora...

-Kamui.

Usando su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno, Sasuke abrió una brecha en el espacio, y la conectó a Konoha, al despacho de Tsunade, y arrojó un libro y un par de notas.

-Esto está bien por hoy-Dijo para si mismo antes de teletransportarse con su Jikukan Ido a la superficie y apagar su Sharingan.

Entonces oyó un ruido, y encendiendo de nuevo su doujutsu, se giró, solo para ver a Kurumu saliendo de entre los arboles, así que apagó su Sharingan, momento en el cual, la succubo le captó.

-SASUKE-KUN.-Saltó esta, pillando al Uchiha con la guardia baja y estrujándolo en sus pechos- Te estaba buscando...

-Para que?

-Pareces el tipo de persona con un pasado trágico- Dijo ella, que había oído unos pocos rumores- Tan triste...Pero Kurumu-chan te consolará...

Esto era...RIDICULO. La situación se repetía. Las chicas lo buscaban por cientos de razones ridículas: Su aspecto, su nombre, su titulo de clan antiguo, o por su tragedia o look de chico malo...TODAS perseguían un maldito ideal imposible, esperando incluso herirse solo para conseguir un final de ensueño con el, uno imposible...Ni siquiera sabían quien o como era el realmente.

-...haré que te sientas mucho mejor-Terminó Kurumu acercando lentamente los labios a los suyos mientras algo de yoki se desviaba a sus labios y ojos.

''Un beso...solo un beso y será mi esclavo por toda la eternidad. Con esto...¡Me vengaré de Akashiya Moka!''

Entonces, Sasuke puso una mano en la espalda de Kurumu, y la empujó hacia el, provocando que la succubo cerrase los ojos, esperando el beso que lo convertiría en su mascotas.

Nunca llegó.

Se encontró a si misma con la cabeza al lado de la de Sasuke mientras este tenia su hombro fuertemente agarrado mientras temblaba de rabia contenida.

-No se de donde has oído eso...Pero no vuelvas a mencionarme-lo...-Siseó el- No necesito consuelo alguno por un pasado inútil...Y menos de alguien que no sabe absolutamente nada de mi o de por lo que he pasado.

Kurumu solo podía centrarse en procesar un solo dato.

Había sido rechazada.

-Po...por que...No puede ser...¿Por que me odias?

-¿Odiar?

Una especie de alas como de murciélago empezaban a salir de su espalda en cuanto se alejó de el de un empujón y empezó a temblar de rabia mientras sus orejas se alargaban.

-Es ella mucho mejor que yo?-Espetó la chica peliazulada- HIZE TODO LO QUE PUDE POR TI. INCLUSO ALGUNAS COSAS EMBARAZOSAS.

-No te lo he pedido-Espetó el, impactándola un momento-Y no fue por mi, sino por una estúpida imagen ideal que formaste. Te lo he dicho...No me conoces de nada.

-NO MIENTAS. ES POR MOKA, VERDAD. DESTRUIRÉ TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON ELLA...

Entonces extendió sus garras y formó una cuchilla improvisada con ellas para apuñalar al Uchiha, que simplemente la esquivó con un Kawarimi.

-ALTO.

Moka acababa de llegar, saliendo de entre los arboles, gritando preocupada por su único amigo, por lo cual, avanzó tan rápido como pudo hacia Kurumu y le dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, mandándola a volar y atravesando unos pocos troncos.

''Esperemos que nunca hable con Tsunade'' Pensó el shinobi.

Kurumu sin embargo, no estaba muy dañada, así que volvió volando con sus propias alas y azotando el aire mientras movía su cola de diablo.

-Ya veo...la fuerza de un vampiro no debe subestimarse-Dijo mientras improvisaba su cuchilla de garras de nuevo y se lanzaba a por Moka-TE MATARÉ A TI PRIMERO...AKASHIYA MOKA.

CLANCK.

Antes de Que Kurumu tocará a Moka, Sasuke se puso en medio, y detuvo la estocada de la succubo con su chokuto, que había sacado de su sello de almacenamiento en su muñeca, mientras miraba a Kurumu con su sharingan activado y los tomoes girando lenta pero imparablemente.

-No me importa que tipo de razones tengas para hacer estas tonterías-Dijo serio como siempre, con la expresión de ceño tenso y fruncido.(Modo batalla)- Pero esta no es forma de solucionar las cosas. Crees que eres un pájaro inalcanzable y que esta por encima de los demás? Pues despierta de tu sueño...están ante las garras de un halcón.

Su instinto asesino esa moderado, pero muy notable, poniendo el aire en tensión con el mensaje ''Mueve un musculo en falso y te mato''.

Desvió un momento la mirada a Moka, que seguía quieta por la impresión, además de tener la cabeza plagada de preguntas.

-Sasuke-kun..Como...como haces esto?

-Te lo explicaré luego, Moka-Dijo el empujándola leve y suavemente hacia atrás-Por ahora retrocede, podrías hacerte daño.

Pero cometió un error...Sacó el rosario de la vampira.

-El rosario...

De repente el enorme Yoki rojo y purpura de Moka hizo presencia mientras esta se alejaba de un muy impresionado Sasuke. ¿Que era este poder? Era como Naruto cuando usaba tres colas de poder del kyubi. ¿Este era el poder de un vampiro?

Flashback

-Si me quito este rosario de mi pecho...Me convierto en un verdadero vampiro aterrador.

Fin Flashback.

-Imposible-Murmuraba la succubo- Que es este denso remolino de desproporcionado yoki.?

Los ojos de Kurumu mostraron su asombro mientras pensaba.

''Increíble. Su pelo castaño esta volviéndose plateado. Y sus ojos rojos y de pupila afilada. Esa es su verdadera forma? Un vampiro, realmente?''

-Hmp. No me tomes el pelo...no hay forma en que pierda- Aseguró con firmeza Kurumu.- Nosotras las succubos buscamos a nuestro ''Único Destinado'' entre los hombres que seducimos.

-Y por semejante cosa has convertido una escuela en un concurso de miss universo?-Preguntaron a la vez la vampira y el shinobi con incredulidad mientras la primera seguía-Y tu, Uchiha Sasuke...Como haces todo esto? Y como has retirado el rosario y logrado despertarme?

-Y como infiernos voy a saberlo?

-SILENCIO. No sabéis lo que es. Para que nuestra pequeña raza no desaparezca debemos encontrar nuestro''predestinado'' entre tantos.

''Me pregunto si realmente son tan estúpidas para buscarse al hombre de su vida para preservar la especie siendo simplemente mas fácil acostarse con cualquier otro o ir a una clínica de fecundación''Pensó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

-TU ESTAS ENMEDIO, AKASHIYA MOKA, Y NO TE DEJARE CONTINUAR. DE NINGUNA MANERA.

-Oh, y que vas a hacer?-Preguntó Moka con arrogancia-Tienes el valor de alzar tus garras contra mi?

''Hmm...esto me suena de algo...un poco como yo o los Hyuga''

Moka saltó agarrando la cola de Kurumu y la hizo girar mientras decía:

-Por que no te arranco las alas y la cola para que no pueda volar y amenazarme otra vez?

Y tras eso la lanzó, empotrando-la en un árbol que cayó poco después mientras Kurumu gritaba de agonía.

-Oh, vamos, no ha sido tan duro-Dijeron Moka y Sasuke a la vez, solo para que la vampira continuara-Soy muy difícil para ti? Actúas como una diablilla pero solo eres una chica tonta y superficial. Conoce tu lugar.

Moka empezó a avanzar.

-De hecho, creo que lo grabaré en tu carne para que no me puedas volver a molestar.

Su avance se detuvo, pues Sasuke se puso en su camino, con el rosario en la misma mano de antes.

-Creo que ya es suficiente, Moka-Explicó el-Mirala...esta aterrorizada. No hay razón para acabar con alguien sin voluntad de luchar. Eso no te hace superior, en realidad hace que te rebajes.

-Eh-Se extrañó Kurumu.

-Que es esto?-Preguntó Moka- Mueve-te. No intentaba matarte hace solo un momento?

-Y PIENSO MATAROS A LOS DOS.

El poder ilusorio de la succubo se manifestó en pleno esplendor, surgiendo tentáculos de los arboles y visiones fantasmales a atacar al vampiro y al Uchiha, mientras Moka saltaba hacia la diablilla.

-Magen: Kyoten Chiten(Ilusión demoniaca: Espejo del cielo y la tierra)

Los tentáculos de Kurumu y sus espectros fueron difuminados en un remolino, solo para verse atrapada en sus propias ataduras e inmovilizada y vigilada por sus fantasmas. Sabia que solo era una ilusión, pero era extremadamente realista.

Moka, por su parte, preparó una patada para, al menos mostrarle a la succubo que no debia intentar tales cosas. La Moka externa era como una hermana para ella, y no toleraba que la dañaran fisica o emocionalmente.

Pero su intento se vio frustrado.

-Magen-Convocó Sasuke-Jubaku Satsu(Muerte de prisión arbórea)

Un árbol pareció tejerse en la existencia, dibujándose a la realidad de la nada, envolviendo a Moka y dejando solo fuera del tronco su busto y cabeza.

La vampira pensó que podría destrozar la planta...pero se topó con que no podía moverse, estaba paralizada sin poder mover un musculo.

Sasuke empezó a emerger del tronco, con su sharingan girando.

-Moka...ella solo actuó como una cría...pero eso no es razón para mutilarla-Dijo el-Además, puede que no fueran coherentes o muy validas, pero tenia sus razones para montar esta charada.

Entonces miró a la succubo, aun con el sharingan, pero con la expresión mas suave.

-Kurumu, entiendo mejor que nadie si es que estas sola, pero esto que estabas haciendo del harén...es totalmente falso-Explicó el llamando la atención de ambas hembras.- Yo he llamado la atención de las mujeres toda mi vida, y ninguna me miraba a mi, solo a mi nombre, mi herencia, mi clan o mi pasado trágico para tratar de ser princesas de un cuento de hadas...Y eso es una ilusión. Y esos chicos, solo quieren tu belleza o cuerpo, tu les importas poco.

-Eres interesante, Uchiha Sasuke...Ciertamente mereces ser el hermano de Itachi.

-Preferiría no ser comparado con el, soy yo mismo-Dijo el sin inmutarse-Y aunque le he superado en cierto sentido, aun marca una sombra muy grande ante mi.

Ahora que, con la atención al detalle de su doujutsu, podía ver que ya habían perdido toda intención de matar o pelear, o bien que veían que no podrían hacer nada, canceló las ilusiones liberándolas.

-Oí lo que le explicaste a la otra Moka...sobre el Mangekyo Sharingan...-Expresó Moka-No puedo recordarlo bien, pero recuerdo que Itachi lo usó para salvarme. Realmente mató a un ser querido para conseguirlo?

-Mató a Uchiha Shisui, que era casi un hermano para el-Explicó-Pero aunque el que lo instigó todo lo creyera así, no lo hizo por el Mangekyo, sino porque no hubo otro remedio, y el Mangekyo fue un efecto no deseado pero mas tarde útil. No saques conclusiones... El clan Uchiha tiene una larga y sombría historia.

-Ya veo...Y tu también posees ese poder. ¿Eso que usaste con Saizo es del Mangekyo Sharingan?

-Si.

-Hm...Tienes unas cuantas preguntas que responderle a la otra Moka-Dijo ella recuperando su rosario- Cuida de ella. Volveremos a vernos.

Entonces, rápida como el rayo, mordió el cuello de Sasuke y bebió algo de su sangre, y cuando se separó, murmuró ''delicioso'' y se colocó el rosario, volviendo a ser la Moka externa y quedando KO.

-Kurumu-Llamó el Uchiha- Se que estas sola, pero no tienes por que...No sabes nada sobre mi realmente, pero...podemos ser amigos, así podrás averiguarlo.

(Al día siguiente...)

-Que el sello te habló?-Preguntó algo sorprendido el Uchiha- Eso es nuevo.

-Si, parecía ser la Moka interna hablando vía rosario.-Explicó-Quizás el sello se está debilitando. Si dejara de funcionar...Me calmarías?

''Pude frenar el poder del Kyubi, imagino que algo podré hacer''

-Claro, pero...igualmente, tu eres tu...Que actuéis diferente no significa que seáis independientes. Lo mires como lo mires ambas parte de la otra.

Moka, alegre por esta declaración, solo podía sonreír.

-BUENOS DIAS-Saludó una succubo peliazulada.

-Kurumu?-preguntó el Uchiha extrañado.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun-Saludó ella-Horneé unas galletas.¿Quieres comértelas conmigo?

-Eh...por?

-Recordáis lo que dije de el ''predestinado''?-Preguntó algo sonrojada- Creo...que podrías ser tu.

-Eh?

-Bueno, me salvaste la vida...y me gustaría saber algo mas sobre ti, sobre el que es mi ''predestinado''.

-NO ES TU PREDESTINADO.-Saltó la vampira.

-Veremos, de momento vámonos conociendo entre todos, ¿vale Moka?-Expresó la succubo.

-Como sea, pero...Sasuke-kun...esas cosas que hacías...

-Ah...-Suspiró el.-Venid a donde la lucha de ayer después de clases. Os explicaré algo mas sobre mi.


	4. Chapter 4 Clubs, Sirenas CHIDORI

LO SIEN...TOOOO...Se que tardé un infierno, pero tengo demasiadas historias que no pienso dejar. Nunca abandono una historia, como mucho tardo mucho, pero ya. Aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo.

El Invencible Iron Man: Gracias. LO SE T-T tu y todos.

Zero-Nightmare: Si, sin duda será electrizan-te MUAHAHAHA...Si, usó ESO, y hay algo AUN PEOR PREPARADO, Pero no lo usaré aun. No se si usarlo contra Saizo cuando vuelva o contra Midou. Pero sea quien sea está jodido.

De algo tenia que servir Pedofimaru. Y lo del libro aparecerá en el próximo capi, esta-te en guardia. El Magen y la frase estaban a tiro, la situación era demasiado para dejarlo pasar. Y en teoría, debería poder suprimir el yoki extremadamente potente y fluido de Moka, o al menos impedirle usarlo.

Sokar Takahashi. NO HACE FALTA QUE BUSQUES MAS, AQUÍ ESTÁ. Y tus preguntas: Si, Naruto aparecerá. Tsukune no se si hacer que no exista o usarlo como prueba para demostrar que incluso los humanos comunes pueden ser buena gente. Lo del libro aparecerá en el proximo capi, pero adelanto que resultaría valioso en los continentes elementales. Y gracias por la P.D.

–

–

–

''La cordura es el tiempo que tarda tu mente en rendirse a tus demonios internos''

–

–

–

Sasuke esperaba tras las clases en el lugar de la ultima pelea, a que llegaran Moka y Kurumu. Aunque no se lo contaría todo, podría revelar unas cuantas cosas, como lo de ser de otra dimensión o ser shinobi, y en consecuencia humano en caso de Kurumu.

Claro, si Kurumu se iba de la lengua podía borrar su memoria con el sharingan o usar ''eso'' para que no le creyeran, así que no había problema.

Finalmente, tras un rato esperando, Kurumu y Moka llegaron al claro donde lucharon, algo ansiosas por obtener respuestas.

-SASUKE-KUN-Saltó la peliazul, tratando de asfixiarlo entre sus pechos, fallando al esquivarle este.

-Para que teníamos que venir aquí, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Moka, que no comprendía por que no podía decirles esto en la escuela.

-Simple. Tengo muchos secretos, y me gustaría mantenerlos lejos de miradas y oídos indiscretos.-Comentó antes de abrir su Sharingan, tirando de ambas con el en un remolino de espacio-Jikukan Ido.

Los tres fueron teletransportados a la nueva guarida secreta del Uchiha, que estaba ya encendida en un circuito de chakra eléctrico e ígneo.

-Bienvenidas a mi guarida. No preguntéis donde esta la salida, la única salida somos yo y mis ojos, así como la entrada.

-Y en donde está esto?-Preguntó interesada Kurumu.

-A varios metros bajo la academia. Ahora...Creo que estabais interesadas en como hice todas esas cosas.

-Bueno, no es tan difícil de explicar, es tu poder yokai.

-Ku...Kurumu...no...-Comenzó Moka, pero Sasuke aclaró.

-Yo no soy un Yokai o un Ayashi, soy un humano.

Eso golpeó a Kurumu como una bofetada. Su único destinado...Un humano como los que temían?

-Por que te sorprendes de estar conviviendo con un humano? No es el objetivo de este lugar la coexistencia?

-Bu...Bueno, si supongo...Pero si así es, como puedes hacer esas cosas, Sasuke-kun?

El hecho de que siguiera hablando así indicaba que aparte de una sorpresa, el hecho de ser un humano no significaba gran cosa.

-Es cierto, como puedes hacer esas cosas? Y como podía Itachi?-Preguntó Moka. Aun tenia vagos recuerdos del incidente, pero no gran cosa.

-Itachi?-Se cuestionó Kurumu.

-El difunto hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun.

-Para ello necesito que asimiléis un concepto bastante simple-Ambas dos lo miraban expectantes-Ni yo ni Itachi somos de esta dimensión.

Silencio absoluto. Una brisa que no se sabe de donde venia. ¿De donde salió esa bola de paja como las de las películas del oeste?

-QUUUUEEEEEEE?-Saltaron las dos en perfecta sincronización.-COMO QUE NO ERES DE ESTA DIMENSION.

-Si. En mi dimensión, Itachi y yo eramos lo que es conocido como ninjas. Podemos usar una energía llamada chakra para realizar nuestras técnicas y proezas. Pocas cosas son realmente imposibles. Algunos son de ascendencia civil, otros provienen de clanes de prestigio y rica historia-Explicó el Uchiha- Como mi clan, los Uchiha. Y la mayoría de clanes antiguos poseen un rasgo único en su clan y en el mundo. Técnicas incapaces de obtenerse si no eres del clan llamados Kekei Genkai o Linea de Sangre, como el Sharingan de los Uchiha.

Sasuke activó entonces su Sharingan, el cual les impactó y silenció.

-Ya te hablé del Sharingan, Moka, ahora le diré también a Kurumu...Y os ampliaré a ambas la lección.-Dijo el-El Sharingan es un doujutsu, una técnica ocular, que permite ver movimientos de extrema velocidad, predecir movimientos, copiar movimientos o habilidades no exclusivas, ver mas allá de ilusiones y otras tantas cosas mas.

-Por ello no te afectaban mis ilusiones-Comentó Kurumu.

-Exacto. Pero, como Moka ya sabe, hay otro nivel, que solo puede lograrse con un alto nivel de carga mental surgido de la culpabilidad por matar a alguien cercano. Mangekyo Sharingan. Unos ojos tan potentes que pueden encender un incendio de fuego negro solo con una mirada...

-Como hizo Itachi según recuerdo, pero no caigo en que.-Comentó Moka antes de que Sasuke siguiera impasible con la explicación.

-...Permite también llevar al enemigo mentalmente a una dimensión psíquica de bolsillo donde todo: Tiempo, Materia y Espacio están bajo el control del lanzador. Si bien es una ilusión, la sensación es real, como el dolor. Puede incluso matar si se usa bien en alguien mas débil, y solo un Uchiha puede romper esa ilusión. Podemos teletransportarnos o volvernos intangibles con técnicas espacio-temporales, Itachi no pudo por una lesión y es así como llegue aquí, y un par de trucos mas.

-Y hay muchos capaces de hacer eso?-Preguntó con curiosidad Kurumu.

-Todos los Uchiha salvo yo están muertos.

(Unos días después)

Kurumu tardó un par de horas o así en asimilarlo, pero finalmente aceptó a Sasuke tal cual. Era su ''Destinado'' después de todo.

Tras el típico bocado mañanero de Moka bebiendo la sangre de Sasuke, y tras esquivar los intentos de Kurumu de asfixiarlo entre sus pechos se encontraban en clase escuchando un discurso explicación de la profesora del aula, Nekonome-sensei sobre unirse a actividades extraescolares.

-La meta de la academia es que os podáis adaptar a la sociedad humana.-Dijo la profesora Nekonome en medio de su discurso.- Como os llevo diciendo todo el tiempo. Eso significa que a partir de hoy os uniréis a un club de actividades extraescolares.

-Que tienen que ver los clubes con aparentar ser humanos?-Preguntó Sasuke arqueando una ceja incrédulo y pensando:

''He pasado de ser un famoso y reconocido criminal y ninja asesino de elite, tras mancharme las manos de sangre a saber cuantas veces para...acabar en una clase de idiotas con las hormonas revolucionadas y con un sentido de la lógica que haría que los Aburame se suicidaran al ver gente tan idiota. Que bajo he caído. ¿Por que hago esto? Ah, si, para vivir una vida mas tranquila y que Itachi descanse en paz. Además, con la cantidad de problemas por aquí entre monstruos no creo que me aburra o me oxide.''

-Es simple. Conseguiremos un conocimiento mas profundo de los humanos experimentando las actividades que ellos han desarrollado a través de los clubes de actividades-Explicó la gata alegre señalando un diagrama en la pizarra, que dividía las actividades en: Deportes humanos, Arte humano y Valores humanos.-Para transformarnos en humanos perfectamente, tenemos que tener un claro entendimiento sobre ellos.

- En tal caso debes de tener un suspenso en transformación- Señaló Sasuke con una expresividad facial y vocal solo igualada por un ladrillo.-Se te ve la cola.

Nekonome miro hacia abajo, y vio que su cola sobresalía de debajo de su falda. Tras un alegre e inocente ''Nya'', trató de rascarse las uñas en la cara del Uchiha, pero este la mantuvo alejada con un genjutsu que le hacia ver oír y oler a un perro enorme tamaño XXXL protegiéndolo y una manguera chorreante.

-De todas formas, todo el mundo debe participar en ello-Cantó alegre de nuevo, ignorando esa visión sádica e infernal y pensando ''Si lo ignoro no me hará nada'' repetidamente- Visitad muchos clubes y decidid a cual queréis uniros. No olvidéis pasaros por el club de prensa, del que soy asesora, ¿vale?

-Eso es publicidad descarada-Comentó Sasuke. No sabia si comparar a la maestra con Ino.

Cuando tocó la alarma del fin de clases, el grupo compuesto por una vampira, una succubo y un Shinobi humano salió al vestíbulo y a los pasillos, donde se extendían puestos y puestos de los clubes. Además de extenderse el tinglado de interesados.

-Desde luego tienen de todo-Comentó Sasuke.

-Entonces...Sasuke-kun, a cual te gustaría unirte?-Preguntó Moka mirando las paradas.

-Club de Karate, Buscamos miembros nuevos!-Se oyó entre la multitud- Prueben suerte en combate sin compromiso, vengan.

-Y si te unes a uno de los clubes de artes marciales, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Kurumu.-Me gustaría ver luchar a mi ''Predestinado''.

-SASUKE-KUN NO ES TU PREDESTINADO-Saltó Moka.

-De todas formas...-Trató el mencionado de desviar la conversación antes de que se mataran-Ya tengo habilidades de combate, por no hablar del puño interceptor Uchiha.

-Puño Interceptor?-Preguntaron las otras dos.

-Un estilo que usa la reacción y predicción del movimiento para vencer al enemigo con esfuerzo mínimo o su propio poder. Aunque...-En esto su ceja empieza a tener espasmos por tensión y frustración.-La mayor parte del tiempo no funcionaba contra Naruto. Maldito Shinobi Jinchuriki impredecible...Los resultados del Valle del Fin me dolieron durante semanas.

-OI TU-Salto un miembro del club de Karate-Pareces presumir mucho de tu habilidad. NO MENOSPRECIES EL KARATE.

-Yo no presumo, digo que ya tengo un estilo inculcado-Replicó el Uchiha-Y ya tengo mi ración de experiencia en la lucha. Preferiría variar un poco.

-Tu...TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MI...

''Oh, no, otro matón frustrado y reprimido no...''

Entonces ya puestos Sasuke decidió usar su mejor replica, ya que si iba a estallar igualmente a por el ninja, mejor hacerle estallar a lo grande.

-Hn...Deja-lo, no puedes vencer.

-Te crees muy duro, Gaki?-Siseó el karateca-PUES VEN AQUÍ AL RING PARA QUE BARRA EL SUELO CONTIGO.

Pese a que las dos chicas estaban preocupadas, Sasuke las tranquilizó con una de sus sonrisas confiadas(NO, no es una sonrisa arrogante o de suficiencia(Ya no mas) Y no es una de cariño o blah, blah, blah...Aun no) y se quitó la chaqueta dirigiéndose al ring.

-Vas a ver el poder de la dedicación al karate, novato.-Murmuró arrogante el alumno del club colocándose en posición de ataque.

Obviamente era un idiota buscando pelea desde el principio, o no habría tenido la oreja puesta para escuchar a Sasuke. En realidad era uno de los pesados que perseguían a Moka y Kurumu y quería darle una lección al Uchiha aparentemente débil.

Sasuke, por su parte se colocó en la posición de piernas sin tensión, con la mano a la espalda y en horizontal mirando a su rival y señalándole con los dedos de su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba(La posición de Rock Lee).

-Tienes tantos huecos que no vale la pena el puño interceptor-Dijo con indiferencia el shinobi-Tendrás que conformarte con el Goken.

-Te mostraré con mis puños lo que realmente es el Karate.-Siseó el pobre desgraciado.

Con un grito de combate, el miembro del club de Karate cargó preparando un golpe frontal, pero no sirvió de Mucho, pues a gran velocidad, el Uchiha había desaparecido y reaparecido dando una patada ascendente desde el suelo apoyado con las dos manos y la otra pierna, golpeándolo en la barbilla y mandándolo unos metros al aire.

''Kage Buyo''(Baile de sombras)

Entonces saltó a su espalda en el aire y golpeó los pulmones del rival y su columna, golpe que aprovecho para impulsarse mas arriba y dar un puñetazo en el estomago del ayashi desconocido, disparándolo contra el suelo.

Una vez revotó, Sasuke cayó dando una voltereta en el aire para darse impulso e incrustar con esa fuerza de inercia el talón en el estomago/esternón del rival.

''SHISHI RENDAN''(COMBO DEL LEON.)

El poderoso impacto dejó incluso grietas en el tatami, por lo cual la potencia concentrada en la boca del estomago, que es un punto clave tanto físico como nervioso tuvo dos efectos decisivos.

Primero, mando varias enormes oleadas de dolor en descargas al cerebro, el cual, pese a que los monstruos son mas resistentes, al igual que en los humanos demasiado impulso doloroso o demasiados muy seguidos lo obligan a desconectarse hasta restablecerlo todo.

Segundo, afectó y agravó el impulso respiratorio del karateca, reduciendo la obtención y flujo de oxigeno al cerebro, aumentando los efectos ya mencionados.

Monster, KO.

-Bueno, ese fue un buen golpe-Alabó una voz grave en las gradas del club, que se había quedado en silencio, tanto los miembros como los espectadores.

Todos se giraron a ver a un tipo alto y musculoso, en gi de karate, con el pelo de color claro sonrió con confianza.

-Peleas bien, Sasuke-san.-Dijo- Soy Miyamoto Haji, capitán del club de Karate, y debo decir que tendrías poco que hacer con tu alto nivel, como has dicho antes de derrotar a mi sub-capitán. ¿Dime, quien te enseñó?

-Tuve varios. Unos mas cuestionables que otros.-Dijo colocándose su chaqueta de nuevo.-Empezando por mi padre, Uchiha Fugaku. Si quieres otro nombre te diría Hatake Kakashi.

-Hmm...Eso está bien, pero...Has dicho que tienes varios estilos y que ese fue el Goken.-Comenzó Haji-No nos darías una demostración del puño interceptor?

Sasuke lo miró impasible activando su Sharingan, cuyos tomoes giraban perezosamente antes de sonreír confiado.

-Estas seguro de querer eso?

-Siempre y cuando no te transformes, o seria injusto.

-Si lo dices por mis ojos, no es una transformación-Explicó iniciando su conferencia.-Es un rasgo de mi familia necesario para el verdadero poder el puño interceptor Uchiha. Pero esto no es una batalla, solo un entrenamiento, así que no voy a usarlo.

-Interesante. Pero hoy no...-Explicó señalando a la multitud-No queremos que todos vean tus secretos, además, robaría tiempo de reclutamiento. Pero un combate amistoso vendría bien, así que pasate un día por el club para hacer una demostración en un combate amistoso. Podría incluso ayudar a los novatos a motivarse.

-Hn, Como quieras.-Se encogió de hombros el Uchiha desactivando su Sharingan- No digo esto a menudo, pero sabes lo que te haces.

-Es todo un halago.

-Hn.

Mientras la multitud se dispersaba al grito de ''U OS UNIS AL CLUB O NO HAY NADA QUE VER'', Sasuke y las chicas se fueron.

-Increíble, Sasuke-kun-Exclamaba Moka-Eres muy fuerte.

-Coincido, mi Destinado es sin duda el mas fuerte y...

''Si no fuera porque tiene algo de habilidad la catalogaría de simple fangirl. Bueno, al menos eso es algo leve y aparentemente sincero, a diferencia de Sakura, que solo se fijaba en su propia ilusión''

-Donde deberíamos mirar ahora?-Se preguntó el Uchiha.

-Qu...que guapa-Se oyó una voz-Moka-san, tienes que hacer de modelo.

El tipo que hablaba era escalofriante, rígido como un cadáver, y con una expresión terrorífica.

-Tienes que unirte al club de fotografía fantasma-Dijo- Por favor, dejanos sacarte muchas fotos. Desnuda, vale?

Un leva relámpago surgido de las manos de Sasuke fundiendo su cámara le fundió también las ideas.

-Eso es acoso sexual, pervertido.-Espetó con la misma cara de siempre pero con ojos aburridos.-Vete con tus fetiches a otra parte.

Tras ahuyentar al pobre pesado, aparecieron otros.

-Moka-san, Kurumu-san uníos al club de química. Hagamos pociones de amor juntos.

-Volved cuando no estéis mostrando en su mayoría intención de administrarles drogas y afrodisiacos a escondidas.-Espetó Sasuke. A el no le preocupaban esas cosas ya que con Orochimaru, debido a la alta tasa de venenos y sustancias o drogas químicas que aprendió o con las que debía entrenar para algunos movimientos era inmune a casi todos los venenos y demás. Aun si uno lograba afectarle, era procesado enseguida.

''Uníos al club de acupuntura'' o ''Al club de momias'' se oía a lo lejos.

-Que tienen que ver esos clubes con entender y comprender a los humanos que fingimos ser? -Preguntó el Shinobi ahuyentándolos con instinto asesino.

-Oh, y que hay del club de natación?

Los tres se giraron, Moka algo angustiada, para ver a una chica, de segundo año con buenas curvas. Por su parte, Kurumu sacaba pecho orgullosa, como desafiando en encantos femeninos a la recién llegada.

-Soy la capitana del club de natación, Ichinose Tamao. Nadamos juntos?

A varios de los chicos les salieron corazones en los ojos mientras perdían la dignidad de varias maneras tratando de llamar la atención de Tamao y sus acompañantes del club de Natación.

-Yo no...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase. No sabia como(Y eso era lo preocupante), pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un bañador de pantalón corto negro en la zona de la piscina, con Moka y Kurumu a su lado con bikinis. Aunque Moka estaba algo...asustada?

-Por que no vienes un rato a nadar?-Le preguntó Tamao a Moka-Oh, claro, eres un vampiro. Bueno, claro era de esperar.

Entonces salpicó con un chorro a la vampira, que se sacudió en espasmos eléctricos y chilló de dolor ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke y Kurumu.

-Oh, NO.-Exclamó preocupada Kurumu.-Los vampiros se vuelven débiles y heridos gravemente por el agua pura.

Obviamente, Tamao, sabia esto. Al igual que Kurumu al principio, estaba celosa de como Moka llamaba la atención de todos los chicos, dejando a las demás mujeres en segundo plano gracias a su belleza y su personalidad tierna y cariñosa. Le daba celos y arcadas, no había forma de seducir a una presa hasta hace poco, y solo porque...ESTABA CON EL CHICO MAS SEXY DE TODO EL CAMPUS.

(N/A: Personalmente, yo no le veo gran cosa al físico de Sasuke, quizás porque soy un hombre heterosexual(A diferencia de Orochimaru y Kabuto, XDD) pero eso parecen opinar la mayor parte de las mujeres, dentro y fuera del manga, eso si no lo odian por los típicos fics de bashing)

-No sois necesarias aquí-Espetó arrogante la capitana a las dos chicas- Yo libraré a Sasuke-kun de vuestro embrujo.

-Em...bru...jo?-Preguntó tartamudeando Moka.

-Sasuke-kun no está...-Comenzó Kurumu.

-CREEIS QUE VAIS A ENGAÑARME-Gritó Tamao mientras Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia-Ya tenéis a todos los hombres de la escuela tras vosotras, pero no hay forma de que alguien como Sasuke-kun os escogiera a vosotras por encima de alguien mas maduro como yo.

-Supongo que esto seria nostálgico recordándome mis días de academia-Cortó la conversación Sasuke destilando sarcasmo y rabia- Si no fuera tan desagradable, al igual que tu Ichinose.

Todas las del club, los hombres, y Tamao quedaron estupefactos.

-Definitivamente me he hartado de gente como tu. Formáis vuestra propia ''imagen'' del mundo y no queréis ver la realidad, o siquiera planteárosla-La gente vive su vida regida por lo que ellos consideran correcto o verdadero. Eso es lo que llaman ''realidad''. Pero...

La gente le miraba temerosa por el instinto asesino que destilaba mientras sus ojos cambiaban a mostrar el Sharingan.

-...lo que ellos llaman ''Correcto'' o ''Verdadero'' son conceptos muy vagos, por ello se niegan a ver que su ''realidad'' es muy probablemente una ilusión.

-PRECISAMENTE-Saltó Tamao, mostrando su verdadera forma de sirena-La Succubo y la vampira han enturbiado tu realidad.

-Error-Dijo Sasuke a su espalda mientras las otras sirenas, o las que no estaban demasiado asustadas empezaban a succionar la fuerza vital de sus presas- Mis ojos Sharingan ven mas aya de toda ilusión. Estoy condenado a ver la autentica realidad. Y la realidad es Que tratas de ser un tiburón en un estanque lleno de peces, pero eres un único pez mas, débil, arrogante y por encima de todo, banal y egocéntrico. Normalmente diría que tu y tu turba de idiotas no valéis la pena, pero Naruto me enseñó algo...A proteger a mis amigos. Has atacado a mis amigos, así que en un rato seréis sushi.

Tamao trató de esquivar la patada de Sasuke, pero fue inútil, salió disparada hacia el agua. Cuando asomó la cabeza, todos vieron como Sasuke saltaba en dirección al agua.

-SASUKE-KUN, NO-Gritaron Moka y Kurumu.

-Necio...UNA SIRENA ES INVENCIBLE EN EL AGUA.-Gritaron la mayoría, rodeándole y saltando a por el, aunque se vieron obligadas a esquivar cuando en un ''puff'' de humo, su espada Chokuto se materializó en su mano y aprovechó para realizar varios cortes, impactando y derrotando a varias.

Y sorprendiéndose y desconcertándose todos al verle quedar en pie sobre la superficie del agua como si estuviera en tierra firme.

-AHORA-Gritó Tamao, y todas se lanzaron a por el usuario del Sharingan Por aire y agua. Ya no había escapatoria.

Por desgracia para las sirenas, Sasuke no quería escapar. Realizó un par de vueltas de la espada en su mano y clavó la punta en el agua.

-CHIDORI KOUKEN.

(N/A: EXPLICACION: Chidori Kouken o espada de Chidori/Mil Pajaros. Es un jutsu raiton de Sasuke creado por el como variación del chidori y el chidori nagashi usada en la segunda película de Naruto Shippuden. Consiste en crear un Chidori la misma forma que el chidori Nagashi, solo que es mas poderoso y es producido solo en su brazo, concentrando y amplificando la energía. Es mas efectivo si se canaliza en una espada(E ahí lo de Kouken) y Tiene un efecto devastador en terreno acuático, pues canalizando el rayo por la espada, cortocircuita en el agua dispersándose en un ataque de área formado por a saber cuantos relámpagos increíblemente destructivos, al menos para un jutsu de nivel de corto medio alcance, ya que así pierde algo de poder en el golpe para afectar mas duraderamente, matando o no al objetivo. Fin de la explicación.)

La corriente atravesó e inundó la piscina electrocutando a todas las sirenas sumergidas(Unos clones sacaron disimuladamente a las presas usando un genjutsu de camuflaje) como si cayera un relámpago en el recinto, iluminando la piscina y explotando el agua. El aire también se vio cortado por relámpagos mas pequeños, que con el agua volando, derrotaron y frieron a las sirenas restantes.

Sasuke saltó y aterrizó en tierra ante Tamao Sellando su espada de nuevo. Cuando esta le miró, sin necesidad de sellos de mano convocó un chidori normal voluminoso(El chidori original, que tenia mas energía que efecto a diferencia del chidori actual o Raikiri) Y señaló a la sirena con su mano-relámpago.

-Tu necedad, vanidad y tu estupidez han hecho que rompas varias normas, ataques a alumnos y peor aun, a mis amigas-Espetó con su Sharingan girando velozmente- Moka es la peor parada, y el agua la ha electrocutado. Te he hecho experimentar lo mismo diez veces peor y no me he esforzado aun. Si vuelvo a ver que haces algo parecido...

Se vio interrumpido por unas pocas sirenas que despertaron y trataron de atacar por sorpresa, pero Sasuke lo vio venir, y pensó en aprovecharlo para mostrar su punto. Clavó su mano electrificada en el suelo y la explosión de corriente las mandó atrás en electro Shock, permitiendo que Sasuke pasará por una serie de señales de mano.

''KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU.''

El Uchiha exhaló una enorme bola de fuego que avanzó implacable, impactando en todas las sirenas salvo Tamao, por suerte el control de chakra de Sasuke y su experiencia en la técnica permitía que toda quemadura fuera no muy grave pero si muy dolorosa. Debido a la curación de los yokai no habría secuelas.

-...si vuelves a hacer algo parecido te tengo un pedacito de infierno preparado. Hasta nunca.

Entonces recogió y se puso su ropa, cogió la de las chicas, cogió a la vampira en brazos y se llevó a Moka y Kurumu a los dormitorios de las chicas con un shunshin.

(Salto temporal)

Al cabo de unas horas, ya que el salpicón fue mínimo, Moka se había recuperado, gracias a una gran cantidad de sangre donada por Sasuke, que tomó un par de píldoras reponedoras de sangre. Ta castaña tenia un hambre voraz cuando quería.

-Parece que has montado un buen jaleo en el club de natación, Uchiha-kun.-Exclamó alegre Nekonome-sensei.

-Hn, si los profesores no son capaces de controlar a sus alumnos para que no actúen como salvajes dándoles la razón a la mala fama a ojos humanos no me vengáis a reclamar-Señaló Sasuke.- Muchos chicos estarán con agotamiento extremo durante días, y varias chicas aparte de Moka y Kurumu fueron acosadas y discriminadas. Yo solo fui mas de lo que podían masticar.

-Ah...ya...en realidad íbamos a agradecértelo, sabían cubrir sus huellas y esto contaría como primer crimen-Se excusó la gata-Habéis encontrado ya un club al que uniros? Siempre podéis uniros al club de periodismo.

-Que decís vosotras?-Preguntó Sasuke. Seria algo nuevo, y mas tranquilo de lo que otros mostraron.

-Estamos dentro.


	5. Chapter 5 El Sahringan a la luz lunar

HOLA MIS SEGUIDORES. Ahora mismo estoy empezando otro capitulo de Naruto Dragneel, pero antes de eso, lo tengo por la mitad quisiera por fabor que escucharais una idea que tube...

Nadie me escucha.

SEXO.

Ahora que tengo vuestra atencion, por favor, cuando le deis al review, por fabor, dadme la opinion de lo que voy a proponer:

Naruto, no nació solo. Tiene una hermana gemela, Natsumi. Cuando el Kyubi fue sellado, Minato uso el poder del shinigami solo para dividirlo, por lo que no murio, selló la mirad en Natsumi y la otra en kushina para que no muriera.

Con ello, Natsumi fue criada por encima de el, y lentamente, fue dejado de lado(HAY MUCHOS FICS que empiezan así, lo admito, de ahi saqué el comienzo), y a los cinco años, tras comprovarlo varias veces, ve que su familia apenas le da importancia, centrandose en que natsumi es mas importante porque debe aprender a controlar al kyubi. Con ello se va de casa, y se mete en los bosques de fuera de konoha, donde se encuentra un dragon. El dragon de fuego Igneel. Este, nada complacido, lo criara y le enseñará como a su hijo, haciendo de el un Dragon Slayer. Un nuevo Naruto Dragneel(Si, el anterior seguirá, este es solo un enfoque diferente).

Ahora, comentarios:  
>Zero-Nightmare: Antes que nada, he de pedirte algo: POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS, POR FAVOR, CONTINUA TU FIC DE PHARAONS AND MAGES. Es genialXD<p>

Lo de los genjutsus y sus frases...simplemente pareció apropiado. Veremos como reacciona Naruto en un futuro XD La otra tecnica...no caigo, creo que una del mangekyo o el kirin, no? Igualmente, no lo usará aun. Y si, el lobo ahora viene.

Kuroashi no Sanji: XD Un poco de todo. A ver si este te gusta.

HELLSING-POTTER-SHUZEN: Me alegro de que te gusteXD Tardo mucho, no solo porque me esmero, sino porque apenas puedo acceder a un ordenador, al menos a uno util, así que voy lento por el momento. Si, planeo hacerlo, pero mas adelante, al menos dejar que sepamos mas de como ira todo o el alcance del poder de Naruto. Y kokoa...lo pensaré, pero deberia averiguar como hacer que no lo mate XD.

Sokar Takahashi: aquí LO TIENES, XD.

–

–

–

La locura reside en todos. La diferencia es que unos la dejan salir y otros no.

–

–

–

-Por favor, Sasuke-kun. Por favor.

Moka tenia una mirada cristalina mirando a los ojos negros de Sasuke. Maldita sea la maniobra de los ojos de cachorro...

-Ahhhh...de acuerdo.

-Yay!-Exclamó la vampira-Itadakimasu(Que aproveche)

Tras esa conversación tan corta, Moka hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Sasuke, saboreando su manjar favorito. La sangre del Uchiha.

Cuando por fin se separó de su cuello, Moka tenia una expresión de placer indescriptible en su cara.

-AHHHHH. Gracias por la comida.-Dijo la vampira-Tu sangre es la Mejor, creo que soy adicta a ti.

Sasuke la verdad es que no se preocupaba por los mordiscos. No mientras tuviera pildoras de sangre.

-YAHHHooo...Sasuke-kun.

Kurumu, a saber como, apareció de la nada, y de un abrazo de oso, coloco la cara de Sasuke en sus generosos pechos, sin dejarle salir. O respirar para el caso.

-Hoy empezamos el club juntos no?-Canturreó alegremente la succubo- Estoy contenta de poder estar en el mismo club que tu, Sasuke-kun.

''Huhuhu...Sasuke es mi ''predestinado'' Pensó Kurumu mirando a la vampira''Así que observa atentamente como me gano su corazón Moka''

-Kurumu-chan, estas estrujando un muñeco.-Comentó sonriendo Moka.

-EH?-Efectivamente, Kurumu abrazaba a un espantapajaros. Luego miró a Sasuke que estaba al lado de Moka.-Cuando...?

-En cuanto has saltado.-Respondió el como si fuera lo mas obvio.-Aprecio mi capacidad para respirar.

* * *

><p>(Unos minutos después...En el aula del club de periodismo.)<p>

-Bueno entonces, chicos-Comenzó la profesora Nekonome-Ya podemos comenzar las actividades del club.

-Oi, Sensei-Le llamó Sasuke a la Nekomusume camuflada- No me diga que somos los únicos miembros.

-Oh, claro que no. Ya debe de estar llegando el otro único miembro.

-Y llega tarde.-Murmuró el Uchiha. ''Si es como Kakashi lo mato.''

-LO SIENTO POR LLEGAR TARDE.-Saltó una voz desde la puerta.-Habia una ancianita en el camino y...

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un estudiante de segundo año en su uniforme, sin corbata(Igual que Inuki), una cadena de plata en un colgante y el pelo aguantado hacia atrás con una cinta para el pelo roja.

Dicho estudiante se encontró paralizado, con la hoja de una chokuto rozando su cuello mientras Sasuke, que se habia puesto a su espalda temblaba de furia y nervios.

-No termines esa excusa. Si aprecias tu vida no termines esa excusa.-Murmuró el Uchiha.-Mi viejo sensei siempre nos hacia esperar horas...HORAS. Y usaba excusas como esa. ESA era la mas frecuente, y tengo el reflejo de atacar ante esto. No llegues tarde. Y NO PONGAS EXCUSAS.

-Okay, okay...Tranquilizate. Mi nombre es Morioka Ginei, bellas damas-Saludó el mayor- Pueden llamarme Gin o Gin-sempai. Ah, tomad-Dijo entregando un ramo de rosas a cada una, Moka y Kurumu- Rosas rojas para las bellas damas.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema-Llamó Nekonome- Aquí, Gin es el presidente y editor del periódico escolar. Cualquier duda ya sabéis...preguntadle. Yo tengo que ir a una reunión. Gin, estas a cargo.

-Ok-Sonrió- Dejamelo a mi. Bueno, primero os explicare que es lo que hacemos aquí. Nuestro objetivo es publicar el periódico de la escuela. La mayor parte del trabajo consiste en informarse de los sucesos que tengan buena probabilidad de convertirse en noticia.

La cara seria que tenia captó la atención de casi todos los presentes. Aunque en el caso de Sasuke era porque no se fiaba de el. Era como Kakashi en varios rasgos, pero esa aura de confianza repentina le hizo desconfiar. Kabuto tambien pareció confiable. Gin hablaba sinceramente, podia verlo, pero no sabia si aprovecharía su impresion actual para cambiar de direccion.

Y algo en el gritab JIRAYA JUNIOR(En el mas ayá, un cierto ermitaño pervertido estornudó)

-Habrá situaciones en las que estemos claramente en peligro por el bien de la información. No será fácil, y ahora que estamos unidos debéis prepararos.

Moka le sonrío al shinobi diciendo:

-Parece confiable, no?

-Hmm. Supongo.

-Por el momento colgaremos este póster en la pared de atrás.-Dijo el Sempai.

Las chicas cogieron un par de sillas preparándose y estirándose a medida que el sempai les indicaba que los colgaran mas alto. Sasuke, que estaba colgándolos en las paredes, se giró y vio que el lobo estaba inclinado mirando bajo la falda de las chicas.

-Oi, Gin-Dijo el ninja calmadamente- En vez de mirar bajo la falda de las chicas podrías ayudar, no?

Las chicas miraron y vieron que efectivamente acababan de capturar al lobo disfrazado mirando bajo sus faldas, por lo que procedieron a darle su merecido.

* * *

><p>(Por la noche, varias horas y palizas mas tarde)<p>

Gin se encontraba mirando la luna, que a la noche siguiente estaría llena.

* * *

><p>-Ug, maldito seas, Uchiha Sasuke. Me vengaré, y Moka será mía. Jujuju...mañana sabrás lo que es bueno.<p>

(A la mañana siguiente...)

-ODIO LOS PERVERTIDOS.-Gritó Moka a Sasuke huyendo de el.

''Eh? Y ahora que le ha dado?'' Pensó intrigado.

-Uchiha...-Llamó una voz tras el.- ESTAS MUERTO PERVERTIDO.

-EH?

Un grupo de mujeres estaban tras el, muchas mirandolo con rabia, y otras con vergüenza.

-Sasuke-kun...-Murmuró una.-Porque? Nos lo podias haber pedido...

-Pedir que?-Preguntó el alzando la ceja.

-NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE, DEPRAVADO.-Exclamó la lider.-TENEMOS PRUEVAS.

Esa zorra empezaba a parecerse demasiado a Sakura, solo que además de gritar como un babuino, estaba contra el amenazándolo con una lanza salida de dios sabrá donde.

La perorata sobre como de despreciable era siguió un rato hasta que Sasuke perdió la paciencia y lanzó una buena dosis de Saki(Instinto asesino) Y las calló y paralizó a todas.

-Llevo un rato sin saber de que hablas. Dimelo.-Exigió con la mano crepitando en electricidad.-Habla, ahora.

-Sa...sabes perfectamente de que...

-Si lo supiera no preguntaria. Tienes diez segundos para empezar.-Cortó el.-Uno, dos, tres, nueve...

El hecho de que se saltara la cuenta les indicó que hablaba en serio. Todos vieron que les hizo a las sirenas y no querian ser victimas de ello.

-Ha...HAY FOTOS TUYAS ESPIANDO MUJERES EN EL CAMPUS.

-Fotos de algo que no he hecho? Eso es nuevo, al menos es una excusa original. Di adios.

-NO, ES VERDAD, MIRA.-Gritó entregando las fotos.

- Estas fotos son falsas.-Dijo solo mirandolas.

-QUE? Como puedes asegurar eso?

Sasuke, sin expresión y como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, señaló la parte de la foto en la que se incluye el día y la hora en que fue tomada.

-En ese momento estaba soportando la perorata del director sobre la pelea contra las sirenas. Claro, puedo estar en mas de un sitio a la vez, pero no solo salgo saludando a la camara, sino que el tono de piel no coincide de cabeza con cuerpo, hay articulos de ropa que no tengo en la foto y el cuerpo es mas alto que el mio.-Señalo el ninja.-Es una mala falsificacion para idiotas y habeis caido de cuatro patas. Ahora, si me disculpáis se quien ha montado esto y voy a preparar su asesinato.

(Esa noche, un par de horas después, en el tejado de la escuela)

Moka se encontraba mirando hacia la luna llena, pensando preocupada en que Sasuke no había aparecido en todo el día.

-Y si no era realmente el el de la foto?

-Oh, estabas aquí, Moka-san?

Gin apareció por la puerta, sorprendiendo a la vampira.

-Gin-sempai?

-Bonita luna, no?-Sonrió tratando de parecer seductor(Nota del autor: Suele ser mas efectivo cuando no sacas la lengua babeando XD)- Parece que tienen a Sasuke atrapado aun por lo de las fotos. Simplemente deberías olvidarte de ese tío.

-Um...-Dudó Moka.

-Esta noche...yo te consolaré.

Era la unica foto falsa creible que hizo el lobo, y tenia fallos que solo un buen ojo podria ver. La reservó para Moka especialmente, a la que ahora empezaba a palpar.

-GIN SEMPAI, QUE HACES?-Dijo apartandolo ella.

-Eh? Vaya pregunta-Contestó el lobo-Te abrazo tiernamente.

-NO...ME ESTAS ACOSANDO SEXUALMENTE.

El hombre-lobo, a modo como de disculpa, señaló la luna en el cielo.

-Bueno, es luna llena, no? En noches así, mi control se debilita.-Sonrió- Solo rinde-te a ello.

-NO. QUIERO CREER EN SASUKE-KUN.

El alumno de segundo empezó a reír mientras sus rasgos cambiaba, afilando sus uñas en garras y sus dientes en colmillos, creciendo-le pelaje y estirando la boca en un morro.

-Que admirable. Pero en noches así, mi control se debilita. Cada vez me excitas mas-Sonrió malignamente- TE HARÉ MI MUJER A LA FUERZA. AKASHIYA MOKA. AUN SI LA UNICA FOTO FALSA BUENA QUE HE HECHO NO TE ENGAÑA.

Gin, entonces terminó su transformación por completo, pero una voz le detuvo los ánimos para poder mirar.

-Ohhh...Ya me imaginaba que ella no caeria en ese truco tan facilmente.-Dijo una voz monotona. Al mirar resultó ser Sasuke- Una pena para ti, me he pasado el dia arriba y abajo desmintiendolo, y ahora todos saben que no solo las fotos son falsas, sino que tu eres el miron del campus.

Eso no pintaba bien para Gin, que solo gruñó amenazadoramente mientras Sasuke, que estaba sentado en el techo del acceso a la azotea, desenvainaba su espada chokuto que habia convocado. La desenvainaba lentamente, deslizando en el aire el sonido cortante del metal fluyendo la hoja de la vaina reluciendo a la luz de la luna mientras el ninja se levantaba. Factor intimidacion.

Una vez desenvainada la espada, resplandeciendo con luz plateada del metal a la luz de la luna llena, Sasuke ya estaba de pie, y clavó la vaina en el cemento del techo.

-Tus ultimas palabras, ''Sempai''?-Preguntó burlandose de esta ultima palabra.

-Como os atrevéis a interrumpir nuestro momento especial-Siseó(Raro en un perro que mas bien gruñe y aulla, no? XD) fríamente- Un hombre lobo es mas fuerte y rápido en luna llena, que hoy brilla mas que nunca. HOY SOY INVENCIBLE, PREPARATE A MORIR, UCHIHA.

Sasuke murmuró audiblemente:

-Famosas ultimas palabras.-Y entonces saltó hacia el lobo blandiendo su espada.

Gin lo vió venir, y cuando iba a cortarle, se devaneció en un arranque de velocidad, apareciendo en donde estaba Sasuke antes.

-No puedes golpear algo que no puedes alcanzar, Kohai.

-Quien dice que no puedo.-Dijo Sasuke tras el con la hoja de su espada en el cuello peludo del licantropo.

Este, sorprendido, miró a donde habia ido Sasuke antes, y ahi seguia, pero haciendose mas translucido y confuso haste ser solo una boluta de humo.

-Una tecnica basica, Bunshin. Engañado por un simple holograma.

-Jeh.-Gin se devaneció y apareció en el centro de la terraza, y Sasuke cayo cerca de un salto.

-Eso significa que no tiene olor, no volveras a engañame. NO PUEDES GANAR, SASUKE.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y los abrió mostrando su sharingan de tres tomoe en cada iris alrededor de la pupila.

-Hmp. Veremos.

Gin desapareció detras de Sasuke para lanzar un zarpazo a su espalda, pero el se giró y desvió el golpe con la parte sin filo de su espada, cortando su hombro levemente.

Achacandoselo a la suerte, lanzó un puñetazo, avanzando tras retroceder, así como varios golpes despues.

Era inutil, siempre eran esquivados o bloqueados facilmente, probocando que el lobo fuera brutalmente apaleado o proyectado despues.

El lobo y la vampira se quedaron en shock. Estaba siguiendo la velocidad de un hombre lobo como si fuera a camara lenta, estando directamente bajo la luz de la luna llena. Era inaudito. IMPOSIBLE.

Moka al ver los ojos de Sasuke lo comprendió.

-Sharingan...

Crak

En el ultimo golpe, Sasuke agarró el puño de Gin y se colocó tras el, golpeando con la bola osea de la mano en su brazo, partiendo su antebrazo limpiamente.

Gin aulló de dolor y agonia.

-Pobemos la terapia de shock.-Murmuró Sasuke rodeandose de una corriente electrica.-CHIDORI NAGASHI.

Toda esa electricidad cruzó el sistema de Gin, que se escabulló adolorido mirando con rabia al shinobi.

Sasuke solo selló su espada de nuevo y realizó una serie de sellos:

Tigre Caballo Liebre Rata Perro.

Sus manos brillaron en azul cuando el licantropó atacó, y realizó una serie de golpes esquivando los de Gin, que cayó desplomado.

-Que?-Murmuró sin fuerzas.-Que...me has...hecho...

-Chakura no mesu(Bisturí de chackra), una técnica que aprendí de un antiguo sempai mio.-Señaló Sasuke cogiendo su vaina y dessellando su espada para luego envainarla y sellarla de nuevo.-Corta el musculo y los tendones dejando la piel y los vasos sanguíneos intactos. Puede cortar los vasos, pero solo si quiero. He cortado tus músculos principales de brazos y piernas y pinchado sus ligamentos. No podrás moverte en varios días. Tampoco respirar con normalidad, he cortado tus músculos pectorales.

Moka estaba realmente impresionada por esto, y Gin aterrorizado. No podria escapar o luchar, y toda la escuela estaba tras el.

-Eres lo bastante resistente para aguantar dias aquí. Mañana avisaré a los profesores.-Dijo cerrando su Sharingan volviendo sus ojos al color oscuro habitual.-Moka, vámonos.

(Un par de semanas después)

El incidente del pervertido que había azotado el campus ya estaba solucionado, aunque parece que en su momento, Sasuke tuvo mala suerte, pues en la horda de féminas que lo persiguió se encontraba la mayor parte de la población femenina del campus. O al menos eso parecía, ya que al leer la noticia en el periódico y escuchar la confirmación de que las fotos eran falsas, fuera a donde fuera, el Uchiha tenia a una chica del campus disculpándose con el por el mal entendido.

Ni que decir que el pobre pervertido lo pasó mal durante días.

Pero bueno... pasaron las mencionadas dos semanas, y ya tuvieron los exámenes, algo que ni a los humanos ni a los yokai les gustaban.

-NOOOOOO, NUMERO 139.

Gritos así se escuchaban en todas las direcciones, y el trio dorado estaba ante la pizarra, observando donde se encontraban sus nombres.

-Moooouuuu-Se lamentó Kurumu- numero 232.

-Ma, ma...-trató de calmarla Moka- No es para tanto Kurumu.

-TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA DECIRLO, SEÑORITA NUMERO 13.

Al coro de ese grito se oyeron murmullos de''no solo es guapa, también lista'' y similares.

Entre la multitud, algo alejada, se encontraba mirando la escena una niña, de unos 11 años, aparentemente haciendo cosplay de bruja que observaba embelesada a Moka.

-Buen trabajo Yukari-san.-Dijo una voz tras la niña.

Yukari se giró, y vio a un trio de alumnos, de facciones algo duras y toscas, mirándole con superioridad.

-Parece que vuelves a ser la primera, chica genio-Se burló el que parecía el líder- Supongo que no te saltaste toda la secundaría por nada. Pero no te creas superior...solo eres una mocosa que huele a la leche de su madre.

-Delegado?-Tartamudeó la niña antes de empezar a aguantar su sombrero ante los golpes que daba el delegado en su frente y sombrero.

-Y la idea del vestido? Va contra las reglas, y yo desprecio a los que desentonan.-Dijo- En realidad eres una bruja, no? Realmente me das un dolor de cabeza enorme, así como ganas de vomitar.

Una piedra voló desde el suelo hasta la cabeza del delegado, distrayéndole.

-JAJAJAJAJA-Se rió infantilmente la niña-Te lo mereces.

-Tu, pequeña...

El delegado saltó hacia Yukari, pero dos cosas impidieron el impacto.

Una que Moka apareció de la nada bloqueando el paso hacia Yukari.

Sasuke apareció ante ambas bloqueando a los tres abusones e intimidandolos con su Sharingan.

-Fuera, escoria.-Espetó Sasuke.

-Que haces?-Preguntó uno.-Ella es...

-He dicho...-Siseó Sasuke destilando y lanzando su instinto de masacre, asustando a todos los presentes.-Fuera.

Los tres chicos obedecieron por ahora. Pero Sasuke se olia problemas.


	6. Chapter 6 El Ninja y la bruja

HOLA MIS SEGUIDORES. En resumen, de aquí un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutadlo mientras sigo currando para vuestra diversión y planificando la conquista del sistema solar(El mundo en realidad ya es mio, solo que no os habéis dado cuenta aun XD MUAHAHAHAHA) Disfrutad.

Comentarios:

SOUTA-HELLSIN-SHUZEN: Gracias, espero que disfrutes también este.

Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: YA lo lei XD Un poco rápido, eso si. Disfruta-lo XD

Zero-Nightmare: Hey, me alegro de que te gustara. Y sigo esperando la conti de Pharaons and Mages XD.

Para responder. Lo de la lanza...No preguntes, usar la lógica en una mujer furiosa acaba mal.

Si, adora las píldoras de sangre XD Y quedó 2º en el ranking.

Nos vemos.

Zero Uchiha: Lamento haberte hecho esperar, disfruta-lo.

righter: lo veras, tranqui, pero a su debido tiempo(Aquí habrá un poco de todo XD)

–

–

–

"Si te aplauden tus compañeros, seras grande. Si te aplauden tus rivales...Seras eterno."

–

–

–

-Muchas gracias, Moka-san -Dijo alegre la brujita.-Me has salvado.

''En realidad he sido yo'' Pensó Sasuke bebiendo un zumo de tomate, ya que tras el revuelo de las notas y salvar a Yukari habían ido a la cafetería.

-Estaba tan impresionada cuando me salvaste. Yo...yo...TE QUIERO, MOKA-SAN.- Gritó alegre Yukari.

"Esto...no va a acabar bien"

-Cada vez que te veía de un lado a otro me enamoraba de ti un poco mas- Decía embelesada la brujita- Pero después de que me hayas salvado mi corazón se ha decidido. Por favor, Moka-san, sal conmigo.

La pobre vampira apenas tenia una oportunidad entre mil de resistirse a la temida técnica ojos de cachorro. Y no se dio el caso.

-Bu...bueno-Tartamudeó-Si es como amigas...

-YYAAAAAYYY- Chilló de alegría la niña- Estoy tan feliz.

Durante un buen rato, Yukari les siguió por todo el instituto, agarrada a las espaldas de Moka como una lapa y presionando sus pechos.

-Wow- Exclamó en una ocasión la niña- Los pechos de Moka son mas grandes de lo que parecen. Es muy suave, parece un sueñ.

-Por alguna razón no puedo moverme- Suspiró Moka mientras caía con Yukari al suelo.

Sasuke, un poco cansado de la situación, agarró a la niña del cuello del uniforme y la levantó lejos de Moka.

-Oi.- Comenzó con cuidado el Uchiha mientras la bajaba- El pasillo del instituto no es lugar para mostrar ''ese'' tipo de cosas. Eres superdotada, deberías ser capaz de usar la privacidad.

-Y QUE TE CREES QUE ERES TU PARA INTERRUMPIRNOS.

-Alguien que sabe que el acoso no es socialmente aceptable.

-No te cruces en nuestro camino.-Espetó ella ignorandole.- Se mire como se miré, solo tienes apariencia, puedo ver que en realidad solo eres un delincuente. Sois como una tortuga y la luna. Yo amo a Moka-san, y no permitiré que alguien como tu ensucie su, desu.

-Una mocosa supergenio es quien menos deberia juzgar la apariencia.

Esto pareció enfurecer a la pequeña bruja, que sacó un bloc de notas.

-Ah, si? Pues dime tu nombre.

-No sabes ni mi nombre ya estas juzgando?-Se burló el Uchiha.-Hn, no eres muy diferente de los tipos de los que te salvamos.

-QUE?-Gruñó la niña.

-Sasuke-kun, no seas tan duro, por favor.

-Sasuke?-Preguntó inquieta.-Uchiha Sasuke? He oído de ti. Entre las mejores notas y físico, un atractivo enorme para las chicas del campus, pero un imán para los problemas, y dicen que torturaste brutalmente a Saizo.

"Bueno...No puedo negar eso sinceramente"

-No te permitiré que estés cerca de Moka-san, por el bien de nuestro amor, no permitiré que manches su reputación con tu funesta presencia, desu.

-Y el que la tomen por una lolicon yuri por tu presencia no dañará su reputación?-Comentó con sarcasmo el aludido.

-Callate!-Exclamó la niña- Te declaro la guerra! Varita mágica.

Tras sacar una varita que claramente le daba mas pinta de estar haciendo cosplay y agitarla mientras decía...

-Me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a acercarte a Moka, desu.

...Unas escobas salieron de un armario cercano tratando de pegar a Sasuke.

No le llegaron a tocar, ya que en un puf de humo, Yukari a Sasuke cambiaron lugares.

"De eso nada. Naruto me jugó una broma similar en la Academia usando hilos. No voy a caer en el mismo truco" Pensó viendo como las escobas empezaban a pegar a su invocadora.

-AY, AY, AY...A MI NO, DESU.

-SASUKE-KUN.-Exclamó Moka.-Por que le haces eso?

-Yo? Se lo ha hecho ella solita, me ha lanzado eso y me he intercambiado con lo mas cercano.-Explicó el con una excusa.-Que culpa tengo si lo que tenia tan cerca era ella?

-BASTA.-Exclamó la niña cancelando su conjuro y mirando a Sasuke con odio.-TE DECLARO LA GUERRA, UCHIHA. NO PODRAS DAR UN PASO SIN QUE HAYA UNA BROMA.

-Eso ha de preocuparme.-Dijo monótonamente el Uchiha.-Puedes ser una bromista, pero yo pasé seis años en la escuela con el proclamado"rey de las bromas" como mi rival.

(Hace unos días, en Konoha)

A ver si lo he entendido.-Dijo Tsunade en su mesa mirando a los tres visitantes, frotándose las sienes y pensando en que tan bien le iría una copa en ese momento.-Sasuke logró matar a Itachi.

-Si.-Dijo Suigetsu, hastiado.

-Pero resultó que Itachi mató a los Uchiha según ordenes del pueblo para ser un espía como dicta la carta cifrada del Sandaime que está donde indicaba la carta de Itachi.

-Si.-Asintió Jugo.

-Y ahora Sasuke no quiere destruirnos pero no quiere relacionarse con nosotros por un tiempo y ha ido a otra dimensión.

-SI, JODER, CUANTAS VECES HEMOS DE REPETIRLO, ANCIANA?-Gritó Karin, la pelirroja.

-CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA MOCOSA O TE RETUERZO EL PESCUEZO.

-ESO SI NO TE DA ARTRITIS, VIEJA MOMIA.

-OOO...MIRA COMO LLORA. PONTE UN CHUPETE Y CIERRA LA BOCA.

-...-Gritó Naruto, que también estaba ahí.-Como sabemos que es verdad?

Justo en eso se abrió un agujero dimensional en el aire y un libro cayó justo sobre la cabeza de Naruto aturdiéndolo. Entonces lo recogió.

-Lo veis? No estaba loco, la literatura es peligrosa.-Dijo Naruto.-Eh? Baa-chan, es para ti.

Tsunade cogió el sobre y el libro y leyó la carta.

_Senju Tsunade:_

_Soy Sasuke, el Uchiha renegado. Estoy seguro de que ambos sabemos lo que pasó en realidad, así que ahorra-te las excusas. No voy a atacar Konoha, pero tampoco volveré en un tiempo, y es dudoso que si vuelvo vuelva a las filas ninja. Pero sigo siendo un hombre peligroso._

_Quiero hacer un trato. Mis compañeros del Equipo Hebi: Quiero que reciban asilo en Konoha, y si lo desean, que se unan a las filas. A cambio, el libro que envió te será muy muy valioso, y es el primero de toda una serie. Si aceptas, Hebi puede aplicar chakra en el sello del reverso y me llegará la señal para enviar el resto. _

_Saludos_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Tsunade entonces leyó el titulo del libro y casi se le para el corazón.

Medicina avanzada contemporánea universal: Estudio de las enfermedades mas graves y su tratamiento

Fascículo uno, medicinas y fármacos: Elaboración y efectos.

Ese libro tenia la clave para realizar pasos agigantados en ciencia, y combinados con el chakra medico, se salvarían y mejorarían innumerables vidas. Con el resto de la colección...Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

-Bien...Vosotros tres, la oferta es aceptada, informaré en tres horas al consejo. SHIZUNE.-Llamó la rubia la atención de su aprendiz en la sala.-Llama a Jiraya, a la división ANBU de sellado y barrera, y al departamento de ciencias. Encontraremos la forma de llegar a el. NARUTO. Cuando eso pase tu seras el encargado de investigarlo y vigilarle para aceptar el retiro de su condición de criminal. VAMOS, MOVEOS.

(Actualmente, en la academia Yokai)

Veintisiete bromas devueltas contra Yukari en cuanto esta las lanzaba(Es increíble que tantas veces se puede picar en el Kawarimi), Sasuke se encontraba en la sala del periódico.

-Ah, Sendou Yukari?-Preguntó Kurumu, que estaba sola el.-Si, he oído hablar de ella. La llaman genio pero solo es una pequeña niña egoísta. Parece que todos la odian porque siempre gasta bromas a su clase.

-Realmente me importa poco si es un genio, un científico loco o lo que sea- Dispuso Sasuke.-Pero es muy persistente en que no me acerque a Moka.

''YAHHOOOOO'' Chilló Kurumu en su mente ''Gracias Yukari, gracias a ti tengo a Inuki para mi sola.''

"Aun se lo puedo poner en contra fácilmente mientras no use una magia que no se pueda esquivar." Pensó el shinobi...llamando a la mala suerte.

Afuera del salón, Yukari les observó como si fueran una presa antes de murmurar un conjuro agitando la varita para conjurar una especie de muñeco de paja.

La niña empezó a jugar con el muñeco, causando que Sasuke se golpeará su propia cara.

-Pero que...?

Afuera en el pasillo, Moka oyó a Sasuke gritar ''MIERDA, MI CUERPO SE MUEVE SOLO.''

''Mmmm? Por que estarán armando tanto jaleo?'' Se preguntó la vampira.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Saludó alegre mientras abría la puerta- Que ocurre Inuki-kun?

La imagen que vio la dejó helada durante un par de segundos. Sasuke estaba apretándole los pechos a una jadeante Kurumu gritando ''MALDITA SEAS NIÑA.'' para después alzarle la falda a la chica.

Cuando parecía que el ninja recuperó el control de su cuerpo, se oyó una risa al otro lado de la ventana, y cuando se asomaron vieron a la pequeña bruja desternillándose en el césped.

-Bueno...Eso fue inesperado.-Dijo Sasuke.

-Que?

-Que fue inesperado. No pensé que saldrías con eso.

-En serio? Que hay que hacer para enfurecerte.

-Niña, aguanté seis años de las bromas mas pesadas, esto ni se acerca.

-Tu...No se como te aguanta tu familia. Eres irritante.

Eso hizo mella en Sasuke, que se retorció en un tic de angustia. Yukari lo notó, y creyó que tenia una oportunidad de molestarlo para hacer que se fuera.

-Oh, es eso? Parece que tu familia no te soporta y por eso te echaron lejos, no? Tu padre y tu madre deben de...

No terminó la frase, pues la sed de sangre y la furia en los ojos sharingan de Sasuke la helaron mientras la mano derecha del shinobi brillaba y chisporroteaba en electricidad con un chidori, que fue lentamente apagándose, pero no al ardor en los ojos con el sharingan girando.

-Me voy a dar una vuelta...-Espetó girándose para irse por la ventana.-Antes de que incinere a la mocosa molesta.

Y se fue como una sombra a súper-velocidad saltando al bosque.

-Que...que violento.-Susurró Yukari.

-Yukari.-Llamó molesta Moka. Comprendía que Yukari era insegura y posesiva...Pero esto ya era grave. Kurumu también la miraba con frialdad.

-Lo has visto, Moka? El es un peligro.-Declaró no es bueno para ti...Estarías mejor...

-YUKARI:-Gritó.-Te has pasado.

-Por que? El no es mas que...

-Es mi amigo.-Espetó Moka.-Mi mejor amigo, que me ha salvado de varios abusos y ataques.

-Quizás.-Admitió pero aun tozuda la niña.-Pero eso no le da derecho a amenazar a sus superiores.

-Superiores? Solo eres una mocosa arrogante.-Espetó Kurumu.-Sasuke-kun no había visto estos temas hasta hace un par de meses y ya te iguala, siempre estudió para ser un guerrero.

-Que?-Susurró Yukari viéndose superada.-Pero aun y así su reacción...

-Tiene todo el derecho a enfurecerse así con ese tema delicado, Yukari-chan, por eso dije que te has pasado.-Dijo seria Moka.-Cuando Sasuke-kun tenia 7 u 8 años, toda su familia fue asesinada, y le obligaron a ver una ilusión que repetía sus asesinatos una y otra vez por tres días en unos minutos.

-Que?-Preguntó horrorizada la bruja, reflexionando sobre todo. El era el único en no atacarla con sus bromas, no mostró hostilidad...hasta que ella lo arruinó...todo por obsesionarse con acaparar a Moka porque se creía superior.-Hay que encontrarlo, he de disculparme.

-Vamos entonces.-Dijo Kurumu mas calmada.-Encontremos-le antes de que algún idiota lo ataque y lo destroce.

-Destrozado quien, Sasuke?-Preguntó Yukari preocupada.

-No, el idiota.-Explicó Moka.

Ahora Yukari no sabia si preocuparse o asustarse.

Decidieron separarse para poder encontrarlo antes, llegando Yukari al bosque, donde Yukari creyó que seria lógico encontrarlo, al ser fácil estar solo...o perderse.

Mientras corría, se topó con tres figuras.

-Kyaaa.-Chilló del susto la bruja- Mira por donde vas!

Cuando levantó la cabeza y vio a los tres matones de antes, es decir, el delegado de su clase y sus dos compinches, que con su sola presencia ya asustaban a la niña.

-Tu eres la que chocó conmigo, Yukari-san -Dijo el jefe- Que grosera. Eres una maldita vergüenza para esta academia.

La niña retrocedió un par de pasos mientras el delegado los avanzó, bajando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Recuerdas que me has hecho quedar mal delante de toda esa gente? Jamas te perdonaré eso-Dijo mientras sus ojos y lengua se volvían reptilianos.- He estado esperando a que te quedaras sola.

-Kyaaa.-Chilló Yukari al chocar su espalda contra un árbol.

Los tres abusones simplemente sonreían malefícamente mientras observaban a su víctima.

-Que asco. Una bruja es una existencia repugnante- Declaró el líder mientras su piel y la de sus amigos se volvía verde y con escamas y sus caras cambiaban.- Entiende-lo, no necesitamos escoria así en nuestra clase. Por que no libro a esta academia de ti?

Sus aspectos ya habían cambiado por completo, manifestando tres hombres lagarto. Horrorizada, Yukari trató de lanzar un conjuro, pero el líder del grupo cogió la varita de la bruja entre sus fauces y la masticó hasta hacerla astillas.

''Mi...varita...sin ella no puedo hacer magia'' pensaba la bruja.

-Que hacemos con ella-Preguntó el líder.

-Deberíamos comérnosla-Dijo uno de sus seguidores-Con toda esta niebla tan espesa nadie lo sabrá nunca.

-Je, suena bien-Dijo el líder saltando hacia la niña- VAMOS A COMERNOSLA.

-KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

-BASTA.

La voz de Moka resonó en el claro de bosque en el que estaban, llamando la atención tanto de la niña bruja como de los hombres lagarto, que le lanzaron una mirada depredadora a la vampiresa.

-Basta! Quitadle las manos de encima a Yukari-chan.-Exclamó la vampira castaña.

-Maldición, tu otra vez, Akashiya Moka?-Se exaltó el líder lagarto mientras chasqueaba los dedos siseando- Nos has pillado en mal momento...

Los dos lacayos-lagartos empezaron a avanzar hacia Moka como dos depredadores acorralando a una misma presa mientras Yukari gritaba que se fuera y la dejara o si no se la comerían.

-Está bien, Yukari-chan, me preocupabas y no podía dejarte sola.- Dijo Moka sonriendo- Además, está bien pedir ayuda cuando no puedes hacerlo sola.

-Eh?

-Se honesta. Tu gastabas bromas y querías mi atención porque querías ser apreciada, no?Preguntó Moka.-Saldremos de esta y encontraremos a Sasuke-kun...Seguro que si te disculpas querrá ser tu amigo también...

"Amigos?" Pensó en shock Yukari.

-QUE MURMURAS? ESCORIA-Gritaron los lagartos mientras saltaban a por ella-QUE ES ESO DE IGNORARNOS.

-Consideráis esto divertido?-Preguntó una voz monótona que Yukari reconoció.-Este tipo de escenas...Me ponen enfermo. Tres adolescentes acosando a una niña por su raza...

Los lagartos se helaron por el gélido y afilado frío en esa voz. La reconocieron.

Era la voz de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Y para colmo atacáis también a mi amiga.-Dijo oscuro Sasuke.-Bueno...Buscaba desahogar mi enfado en alguien...Y me habéis dado muchas razones.

-SASUKE, NO. HUYE.-Gritó Yukari preocupada.-YO NO QUERIA DECIR ESAS COSAS...NO LO SABIA. Y NO QUIERO QUE TE HIERAN.

-No te preocupes, solo son malos recuerdos, no lo sabias y no te culpo.-La calmó el shinobi.-Pero aun me cabrean esos recuerdos...Y estos tipos serán buenos muñecos anti estrés.

El aire era muy pesado por la sed de sangre, que las dos chicas notaban pero no se veían afectadas, a diferencia de los lagartos, que temblaban de miedo.

-No merecéis la pena que use esto, pero necesito ir entrenándolo de todos modos.-Dijo mostrando su sharingan, cuya forma parpadeó para mostrar su Mangekyo eterno.- Mangekyo Sharingan...SUSANOO

El chakra, de color purpura y levemente rojizo, ardió desde su cuerpo alzándose convocando una formación solida a su alrededor.

Costillas. Costillas y vertebras se formaron, lentamente, así como mas huesos, hasta formar un esqueleto purpura y rojo envuelto en energía del mismo color, sonriendo con tres ojos y mostrando cuatro brazos.

Tres de esos brazos agarraron a los aterrorizados lagartos, que no tenían oportunidad de escape y les aplastó, dejándolos vivos pero inválidos por un tiempo, arrancándoles un miembro a cada uno.

-Esto no es gran cosa. Se que os volverá a crecer.-Espetó Sasuke silenciando sus gritos.-Pero...sabéis que le hice a Saizo, no? Pues si volvéis a acosar a alguien por su raza o a mis amigos...OS PARECERÁ UN PASEO POR EL CAMPO.

Los brazos incrustaron a los lagartos en el suelo, y cada mano esquelética moldeó una versión débil del chidori, electrocutando y chamuscando a los tres adolescentes antes de hacer desaparecer el Susanoo.

(Al dia siguiente)

-Yukari-chan se ha vuelto buena chica de verdad, ne?- Preguntó Moka.

-Si. He oído que se disculpó con su clase por todas las bromas-Explicó Kurumu- Supongo que eso significa que se ha vuelto mas precavida y sociable.

-Es genial-Dijo Moka.-Parece que está creciendo. Incluso se disculpó con Sasuke y este la perdonó. Parecen amigos ahora.

Abrieron la puerta del aula del club para entrar las cajas que estaban llevando, pero vieron...

-SASUKE-KUN, TE QUIERO.

...a Yukari saltándole encima a un desprevenido shinobi que cargaba en equilibrio unos bocetos de artículos para abrazarse-le como si fuera un peluche.

-Oh, buenas tardes-Saludó Yukari.-Me acaban de admitir en el club. Por favor, ayudadme con todo, vale?desu.

''Un nuevo miembro?''Se preguntaron todos en sus pensamientos.

-Yo...amo a Moka-san- Se sonrojó la bruja- Y entonces me enamoré de Sasuke también.

-Eh?

''Esto...no va a ir bien. Por que no me volví terrorista criminal asesino tras lo de la carta de Itachi y fui contra Konoha cuando pude?''Pensó el Uchiha.

No obtuvo respuesta, solo una persecución hacia el y la vampira por parte de una cariñosa Yukari.


	7. Chtr 7 Gorgona vs Sharingan Feliz día

HOLA Señoras(Sobretodo señoras(Guiño guiño)) y señores XDXD.

Al fin un nuevo capitulo. Advierto que hay un genjutsu que me da escalofríos pensar pero bueno.

Espero que disfrutéis, MUAHAHAHA...

Disfrutad, y como siempre(Aunque ya nunca conteste porque me da la tentación de arruinar sorpresas cuando los contesto) siempre los agradezco de todo...lo que tengo por corazón XDXD los comentarios sugerencias y Reviews, que cuando uno me da mucho por pensar respondo por MP para agradecer o florecer una idea.

En fin, disfrutad.

–

–

–

"Confía en tus impulsos y ni siquiera tus propios pensamientos podrán traicionarte"

–

–

–

En el aula del periódico estudiantil, el club de periodismo, se encontraba en un tiempo de descanso.

Moka, por otra parte parecía inmersa en un libro de arte. Por su parte, Sasuke revisaba unas notas, y al sentir que algo se le aproximaba, levantó el lápiz, centrando algo de chakra en la goma, haciendo que el objeto que se le acercaba, que era un periódico enrollado empuñado por Gin, rebotara y le diera al hombre lobo en la frente.

-Perro malo.-Dijo monótonamente el Uchiha.

-Grrr...Lo que sea...-Gruñó en respuesta Gin.-Es el tiempo del club de periodismo. Se acabó el descanso, hay que trabajar.

- Hmp. No eres el mas indicado para decir eso.-Señaló Sasuke.

Gin entonces se fijó en Moka y se acercó a ella y vio el libro que leía.

-Oh, Moka-san -Exclamó el hombre lobo sorprendiendo a Moka- Estas haciendo una pintura? Ese es un libro de arte.

-EEEPP...No yo...esto...ah...-Balbuceaba incoherentemente la joven vampiresa

Gin, aparentando estar enternecido, sonrió a la chica y dijo:

-Heh, tu mirada es tan cálida como siempre-Dijo tratando de ser cool.- Realmente te quiero, Baby.

Mientras en jinro(hombre lobo) le preguntaba ''Por que no sales conmigo, Moka-san?'', Sasuke no podía evitar pensar en como se parecía esto a como Sakura le daba la tabarra para que salieran.

"Es como verse en un espejo pero invertido."

En ese momento, Gin empezó a perseguir a Moka por la habitación, mostrando rasgos de su verdadera forma y aullaba, ante lo cual, se encontró con un senbon volando y clavándose en el suelo, rasgando la ropa del lobo muy cerca de un punto muy preciado.

-Lasie. Trabaja. Ahora.-Gruñó Sasuke.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del aula, dejando entrar a Kurumu, la cual se arrojo hacia Sasuke a tal velocidad que parecía un borrón.

- Sasuke-kun. -Llamó la succubo de pelo azul alegremente.- Otro día contigo en el club! Te quiero. Y bien? Como está hoy mi destinado?

-Sasuke no es tu destinado!-Exclamó Moka cogiendo al shinobi del brazo.

-Si lo es!-Exclamó la succubo asfixiando al Uchiha en su dotada delantera.

O no era así? Parecía mas duro y rígido de lo normal. Como si...

Miraron, y efectivamente, era una silla con la chaqueta de Sasuke. De alguna forma siempre se escurría con eso.

"Ya es julio. De alguna forma esta escuela tiene un horario distinto en cuanto a periodos de vacaciones y comienzo." Pensó Sasuke.

BONK

BONK

De repente, dos cacerolas salieron de la nada y se incrustaron en las cabezas de Gin y Kurumu. Todos miraron a Yukari, la responsable, que acababa de aparecer en el aula.

-No dejare que nadie ponga las manos encima de Sasuke o Moka. Pelearé con mi magia.- Declaró la niña.- Porque los quiero a ambos.

-Quien es ella?-Preguntó un Gin ensangrentado.

-Yukari. Nueva miembro y bruja/niña genio.- Contestó Moka

"Esto está siempre muy animado."

(Un par de horas mas tarde...)

Tras separarse del resto del grupo, Moka y Sasuke fueron por su camino habitual hasta un cierto punto no muy lejos de la academia en si.

-Es tarde, Sasuke-kun.- Le sonrió Moka.- Nos vemos mañana.

-Hmm? No vamos juntos hoy?

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a otro lugar.- Dijo mostrando el libro de arte de antes.- La profesora de arte me pidió que fuera su modelo para una pintura.

-Hoo...Bien entonces, espero que todo te vaya bien. De todas formas yo he de ir también a ya sabes donde.-Explicó el Uchiha, ganando un asentimiento de la vampira.- Creo haber encontrado la clave de algo.

-Espero que a los dos nos vaya bien entonces, ne?- Comentó la vampira sonriendo.- Seguiré esforzándome en el periódico igualmente.- Repuso alegremente.- Ne, me dejarías...beber tu sangre?

-Haaa?

-Es solo...que pienso que seria como un adiós después de hoy, y yo...Estaré sola.

Sasuke suspiró resignado. No es como si importara mucho, ya que tenia las píldoras de reposición de sangre.

Lo cual explicaba el porque Moka tenia tanta energía. Se atiborraba de sangre ya que Sasuke casi no podía desangrarse.

-Adelante, sirve-te tu misma.- Murmuró ofreciendo el cuello.

-ARIGATO.- Exclamo alegre como nunca.- Itadakimasu.

Y tras eso hundió sus colmillos en el cuello del shinobi para empezar a aspirar su deliciosa sangre.

(Al día siguiente, en el aula del periódico...)

-TODOS, atención-Llamó Gin con su cara seria-Tenemos una noticia. El 'Problema de las chicas perdidas'.

-CHICAS PERDIDAS?-Exclamaron las chicas presentes.

-Por que os extraña?-Gruñó Sasuke, que estaba bebiendo-se un café por el poco sueño que tuvo. Experimentos en la guarida, pero al fin tuvo éxito. Los sellos estaban listos, el tiempo de efecto era mínimo y el rechazo nulo.- Es un internado aislado. Lleno de monstruos adolescentes con las hormonas y las emociones revolucionadas. Los escándalos y desapariciones deberían ser mas comunes.

-Si lo miras así...-Comenzó Kurumu.

-Como tu que trataste de esclavizar a la escuela, no, Kurumu-chan?-Pinchó Moka.

-Eh recolectado algo de información de las chicas perdidas-Declaró el hombre lobo pasándoles unas hojas con fotos y datos de las chicas en paradero desconocido.

-Podría ser un violador-Conjeturó Sasuke.

-Podría ser. Como se ve en las fotos, las desaparecidas están bastante buenas.-Dijo el lobo, serio y con cara pensativa.- Si alguien las ha secuestrado, quiero ser yo quien las salve. Seria una oportunidad perfecta para conocerlas mejor(Esto ultimo lo dice sonriendo determinado y como un pervertido.)

''ESA ES SU MOTIVACION'' Pensaron todas.

Por otra parte, Sasuke pensaba.

"Por que siempre me rodean los pervertidos?"

-En fin, salid ahí fuera y recolectad toda la información que podáis y que creáis que puede ser útil para el periódico.

-Ettoo...Quizás no tenga mucho tiempo...-Dijo algo apenada Moka.- Pero ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Un rato después, estaban todos desperdigados por el campus entrevistando sospechosos, amigos de las desaparecidas y conocidos o compañeros de clase que pudieran entregar algún tipo de información.

Algo totalmente inútil. Nadie sabia o recordaba nada de importancia. Y el lenguaje corporal de los sospechosos que leyó Sasuke con el Sharingan indicaba que decían la verdad.

-Hmp.-Gruñó Sasuke, caminando de vuelta a su dormitorio.-Hmp?

Vio a lo lejos a Moka, que se dirigía hacia otra figura.

Y no, como podemos ver, Sasuke seguía sin dejar de lado su monosílabo favorito.

-Oh, sensei, lamento haberla hecho esperar- Oyó decir a Moka.

-Te agradezco la ayuda.-Dijo una mujer con el pelo en varias trenzas, ropa informal un pañuelo en la cabeza y un abrigo-Estoy muy feliz Moka-san.

Ishigami, la profesora de arte? Ah, claro, Moka hacia de modelo. Por eso estaban reuniéndose.

-Tu belleza es puro arte, debo tenerlo en mi colección, cueste lo que cueste-Dijo la profesora.

"Por que esto suena tan similar a Orochimaru que da miedo?"

-Oh, gracias-Dijo inclinándose en una reverencia la vampira- Trabajaré con usted toda la semana

(Al día siguiente...)

-Bueno, en la clase de arte de hoy, continuareis con el tema de la semana pasada, 'Que es importante para ti'-Dijo Ishigami- Ese tema es el arte que cada uno guarda en su corazón, sentíos libres de pintar lo que queráis.

Mientras la gente empezó a pintar, muchas de las chicas empezaron a rodear y a acosar a Ishigami.

''Parece que es popular entre las chicas'' Pensó Sasuke. "Gracias a los dioses que Naruto no está aquí, no podria soportar sus malditos comentarios si viera esto."

En ese momento entró una chica desconocida, de pelo corto y dos trenzas extrañas a los lados de la cara diciendo que se escapó de Educación Física para ver a Ishigami.

''Wow, hasta las chicas de otras clases'. Esn como yo en la academia. MIERDA, ahora pienso como el Dobe."

Un rato después, al terminar la clase, Moka empezó a ir por su camino.

-Oi, Moka.- Llamó Sasuke.- Tienes un momento?

-Ara?...Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo pero...

-Bueno, veras...

-SASUKE-KUN.- Gritó Kurumu, saliendo de la nada tras haber visto a Sasuke y tratando de hundirlo en un abrazo asfixiante entre su busto exagerado.- ESTOY tan feliz de encontrarte otra vez. Es el destino.

Moka, como pasó el resto de veces, no se lo tomó bien, y se fue de ahí muy enfadada.

"No se ha dado cuenta de que he realizado el Kawarimi?" Pensó Sasuke observándola irse, mientras Kurumu se levantaba, quejándose de haber malgastado su abrazo en una simple mesa. "Bueno, entre el periódico, los deberes, la investigación y el hacer de modelo es lógico que esté cansada."

(A la noche del día siguiente)

Muy bien, esto era raro. Muy raro. Sasuke estaba total y absolutamente seguro de que Orochimaru estaba muerto, después de todo fue atravesado por la Totsuka no Tachi, pero...

Sus malditos sentidos le decían que Ishigami era o bien Orochimaru o un pariente o bien exactamente como el en cuanto a obsesiones.

Sasuke estaba mas dispuesto a apostar por esta ultima.

No podía dejar a Moka sola con la mayor sospechosa sin asegurar el perímetro. Ni de broma.

Lento pero seguro, se acercó al ''aula'' y tocó a la puerta. Al no contestar nadie abrió la puerta.

-Con permiso.-Llamó al entrar, pero el aula parecía completamente vacía.- Hmp.

Snif...sob...

Se oían varios sonidos como de llanto contenido, provenientes de una taquilla. Se acercó con cautela y abrió la puerta, viendo que había la estatua de una chica que le sonaba de algo, y que la estatua parecía llorar.

-Hmp.

-Tu-siseó fríamente una voz tras el.- Que le estas haciendo a mi arte?

El efecto fue instantáneo. En un parpadeo, Sasuke estaba a espaldas de la voz con un kunai apuntando el filo al cuello de la figura que había hablado.

Era Ishigami.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó monótono y haciendo desaparecer el kunai.- Son mis reflejos. Trate de no volver a sorprenderme por la espalda.

-Oh, Uchiha Sasuke.-Reconoció la profesora sonriendo de repente.- Uno de los mejores de mi clase. Que te trae por aquí?

Cortesía del Sharingan copiando las habilidades que enseña.

-Es por las chicas desaparecidas. Nadie entre los alumnos tiene nada de información útil.-Dijo, sin observar nada a simple vista que delatara a Ishigami.- Otros están volviendo a peinar a los estudiantes, pero yo pruebo otro enfoque, aquellos que prestan mas atención, los profesores. Y tu eres quien mas atención da y recibe, así que eres la primera a quien preguntar.

-Ya veo. Mucho me temo que no se nada. Algunas pasaban mucho por aquí, pero de repente...Ya no se las vió mas.

-Hmp. Otro callejon sin salida.

-Sasuke, si se me permite la pregunta...Como asimilas las tecnicas de trazo que refiné y explico tan fácilmente? Una vez las muestro lo haces exactamente al mismo nivel que yo.

Sasuke la miró unos segundos tras esto. Debería decirle? Sasuke sabia que no lo decía todo, sabia que muy probablemente era un enemigo. Como decir sobre el sharingan.

Pero claro...No tenia que decirle todo. Podía mencionar un dato y hacerle creer que era todo.

-Sharingan.-Explicó el shinobi, mostrando sus ojos rojos con tres tomoe alrededor de la pupila.- Una habilidad genética que pertenecía solo a mi familia. Podemos aprender y copiar cualquier cosa o habilidad solo con verla una vez o incluso mientras se hace al mismo tiempo, algunos antes de que se haga.-Explicó el Uchiha.-Siempre que no requiera una condición privada, como la velocidad de un hombre lobo.

-Increíble...Maravilloso.-Dijo casi relamiéndose la profesora.-Algo así es increíble.

"Creo que acabo de clonar a Orochimaru." Murmuró Sasuke en sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun?-Se oyó la voz de Moka tras el, que al girarse a verla parecía algo tensa.-Que haces aquí?

-Pues...

-NO-Gritó de repente llevando al Uchiha a la puerta- Por favor, vete, esto es vergonzoso.

-Vergonzoso? Por que?

-ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO.-Exclamó haciéndole la competencia a un tomate en lo que a sonrojo se refiere.- Solo vete, por favor.

Y tras eso cerró la puerta.

-Que diablos acaba de pasar?

(En el club de periodismo...)

-Esto es malo.-Dijo Yukari mirando en una bola de cristal.- Recibo una lectura oscura de Moka y Sasuke.

(De vuelta al aula de arte)

-KYYYAAAAA...-Chilló Moka aterrada.-Que sucede con usted, Ishigami sensei? Tu pelo es como de serpientes.

La mencionada solo se reía mientas las serpientes que conformaban su pelo azotaban el aire a su alrededor como látigos.

-Lo siento pero tendré que acortar nuestro tiempo juntas, Moka.- Sonrió.-Parece que ese amigo tuyo empieza a sospechar.

Ante el espanto de la vampira castaña, una de las serpientes se enroscó en su brazo y la zarandeó para luego lanzarla a trabes de la puerta del despacho de la gorgona. Cuando la polvareda se dispersó y Moka alzó la cabeza vio algo aterrador. Estaba rodeada de estatuas.

-Que...que es esto?...las estatuas lloran como si fueran reales-Exclamó la vampira.-Ahg.

Un repentino rigor se apoderó de la mano de Moka, y al mirarla, vio que se estaba petrificando lentamente.

-Piedra?

-Así es. -Siseó la voz de Ishigami.- Petrificación, el poder de Medusa la gorgona. Todo lo vivo que es mordido por mis serpientes, se transforma en piedra.(Sonrisa diabólica) Pronto seras una estatua como las demás chicas.

-NO, NO PUEDE SER...-Exclamó cada vez mas asustada- ENTONCES ESTAS ESTATUAS SON...

-EXACTO. Son las hermosas estudiantes de esta academia.-Dijo alegre como unas pascuas.-Las petrifiqué. No es artístico? Pronto tu también seras parte de mi colección...AKASHIYA MOKA.

Varias serpientes se enroscaron en los brazos, piernas y pecho de la vampira, inmovilizándola(Tentacle violation).

-Elevare al máximo tu belleza transformándote en arte, Moka.-Dijo acariciando una de las estatuas.-No es un honor? Mira a estas chicas, lloran pese a ser piedra, están vivas. Tienen emociones, tristeza y desesperanza. No pueden ni moverse ni morir, solo derramar lágrimas. Que hermoso, no es esto arte?

Entonces miró a Moka.

-Es tu fi...AAAAHHHHHGGGG...

Ishigami bramó de dolor al sentir como las serpientes que atrapaban a Moka eran cortadas. Sasuke había vuelto, y blandía su recién convocada Chokuto.

Esa espada...Perfecta y brillante deslizándose por el espacio cortando todo a su paso... Ishigami, en su dolor, no podía dejar de admirar la hoja.

Y el que la blandía con tanta agilidad y gracia... También el debía pasar a su colección.

-SASUKE-KUN, HUYE.

-No.-Contestó en un monosílabo en shinobi, mostrando su sharingan mirando a los ojos de la gorgona.- Ya va siendo hora de hacer temer el sharingan.

-El sharingan...Ah, si, maravilloso poder...Pero de que sirve copiarme si no puedes usar mi petrificación?-Comentó Ishigami, sonando justo como Orochimaru.

-Y de verdad me crees tan tonto como para decírtelo todo?-Se burló Sasuke, con el Sharingan fluctuando y cambiando, siendo ahora un molinillo dentro del trazo similar a un átomo.- Mira siempre debajo de la parte inferior.

-Que...?

-Mangekyo Sharingan.-Declaró Sasuke, aterrorizando a Ishigami con la Malicia en sus ojos.-Movimiento sádico especial. Tsukuyomi.

Y el mundo se tornó oscuro para Ishigami

(ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente escena contiene una alta cantidad de juventud, puestas de sol, abrazos, lágrimas y cosas igual de traumatizantes. Si tienes apego por tu cordura, pasa a la siguiente advertencia.

Que los dioses se apiaden de tu alma, si cambias de opinion, sigue a la conejita playboy sexy a tu derecha al paraíso del Icha icha.)

El cielo se oscurece, Ishigami no puede dejar de sentir que algo no va bien. Siente el fin de su alma. Entonces, oye la banda sonora de su final, su sentencia de muerte, es:  
>-LEE, MI AMADO DISCIPULO, HEMOS ENCONTRADO A NUESTRA JOVEN RIVAL DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD, ISHIGAMI.<br>-HAI, GAI-SENSEI, AL FIN, MI JOVEN COMPAÑERA Y RIVAL,ISHIGAMI, ESTAMOS TODOS REUNIDOS PARA LA LUCHA JUVENIL FINAL.  
>-QUE?-Se desconcierta ella.<br>-SI, MI JOVEN AMIGA.-Exclama el maestro en spandex.-NOS ENFRENTAMOS AL ENEMIGO DEFINITIVO, PARA QUE UNO DE NOSOTROS LOGRE ALCANZAR EL PREMIO DEFINITIVO.  
>-ESTOY EMOCIONADO, GAI SENSEI, ISHIGAMI.<br>-DEBERIAS, LEE.  
>-GAI SENSEI.<p>

-LEE

-GAI SENSEI.

-LEE

-GAI SENSEI.

-LEE

-GAI SENSEI.  
>-ISHIGAMI.-Exclamó el jonin.-NO TE QUEDES ATRAS, AVIVA TAMBIEN LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD.<br>-ISHIGAMI, GAI SENSEI.  
>-ISHIGAMI.<br>-GAI SENSEI.-Algo le obligó a decirlo.  
>-ISHIGAMI.-Dijo Lee.<p>

-LEE.

-ISHIGAMI.-Dijeron los dos cejudos al unisono.  
>-GAI SENSEI, LEE.-Dijo empezando a sollozar por estar cayendo en el infierno, aunque los dos estrafalarios ninjas creyeron que era por emoción juvenil.<br>Los tres se abrazaron en la playa ante una puesta de sol de la juventud llorando.  
>-Mis queridos discípulos, debemos prepararnos para el duelo final.-Gai sacó un traje de Spandex verde y unas tijeras.-HAY QUE PREPARAR A NUESTRA JOVEN ISHIGAMI PARA DICHO ESCENARIO.<br>-QUE? NOOOOOOO...  
>Toda resistencia fue inútil, al final, la pobre víctima fue introducida en dicho traje, y su pelo recortado a lo tazón, y sus cejas engordaron misteriosamente. Sus serpientes, saliendo de su pelo, sollozaban en lágrimas juveniles con pelo de tazón.<br>-AHORA, MIS DISCIPULOS. LISTOS PARA EL COMBATE, AHI EN EL HORIZONTE ESTA LO UNICO QUE BLOQUEA LA GLORIA.  
>Efectivamente, se había hecho medio día de repente, el sol estaba en lo mas alto, pero algo raro le pasaba.<br>Habia una cara de bebe feliz riendo en el sol. Y mirando a donde estaban...de repente la arenosa playa era un prado lleno de hierba y flores.  
>Y en el horizonte estaba el enemigo. Eran...<br>Oh, dioses...Eran

Eran...

Eran...  
>Eran una especie de peluches algo rechonchos con caras sonrientes extrañas, antenas en formas estrafalarias y con la piel el mas alto de color purpura, el segundo verde, el tercero amarillo, y el ultimo, el mas pequeño rojo.<br>Entonces se oyó:  
>-Es la hora de los teletubbies, es la hora de los Teletubbies...<br>-Tinkiwinki.-Se presento bailando el purpura.  
>-Dipsi.-Se presentó el verde.<br>-Lala.-Dijo la amarilla.  
>-Po.-Dijo tímidamente el rojo.<br>-TELETUBIES, TELETUBIES.-Cantaron los cuatro.-UN ABRAZO.  
>-EXACTO, JOVENES RIVALES. HOY LUCHAREMOS CON TODO NUESTRO PRIMABERAL FUEGO JUVENIL. CON ABRAZOS DE JUVENTUD ANTE EL SOL.<br>La batalla, si se le puede llamar así, fue larga y cruel, días y días sin descanso de abrazos y juventud entre los shinobi y los seres extraños. Finalmente acabó, pero eso no fue positivo.  
>-TINKIWINKI.-Gritó Gai.<br>-GAI SENSEI.-Gritó el ser, ahora con mayas verdes y una peluca de tazón y cejas.  
>-DIPSI.-Chilló Lee llorando.<br>-LEE-SEMPAI.-Exclamó el ente verde con el mismo atuendo.  
>-ISHIGAMI.-Chillaron los seres amarillo y rojo con la misma ropa y estilo de pelo y cejas.<br>-LALA, POO.-Chillaba ya resignada.  
>-Ahora, mis discípulos. HEMOS GANADO, HEMOS TRIUNFADO, PERO SOLO UNO DE LOS TRES PUEDE ACCEDER AL PREMIO.-Dijo señalando una puerta.-SOLO UNO PUEDE LLEGAR A LA ILUMINACION DE LA PUERTA.<br>-ME GUSTARIA IR, GAI SENSEI.-Chilló Lee.-PERO NO SOY DIGNO. ISHIGAMI-SAN HA MOSTRADO MAS PASION Y JUVENTUD QUE YO. ELLA DEBE LOGRARLO.  
>-TIENES RAZÓN LEE. ELLA ES DIGNA. TU ALCANZARAS EL PROXIMO PREMIO.<br>-HAI, GAI SENSEI.

-LEE.

-GAI SENSEI.

-LEE.

-GAI SENSEI.

-LEE.

-GAI SENSEI.

-LEE.

-GAI SENSEI.

-LEE.

-ISHIGAMI.-Chilló Gai, con los dientes brillando.-DISFRUTA LA VICTORIA POR TODOS NOSOTROS.  
>Y entonces la agarró y la lanzó tras la puerta, sellándola y bloqueándola.<br>Estaba en una sala oscura y vacía. No estaba tan mal.  
>Entonces un foco se encendió, e iluminó a...<br>OH; DIOSES.  
>Era OROCHIMARU. Ella no lo conocía, así que solo vio a un hombre con rasgos serpentinos, muy blanco y delgado y muy escalofriante.<br>EN SPANDEX VERDE Y CALENTADORES NARANJAS.  
>CON CORTE DE PELO DE TAZÓN. Y CEJAS GRUESAS.<br>BAILANDO EN UNA BARRA CON LA CANCION DE LOS VILLAGE PEOPLE ''IT'S THE NAVY''  
>Entonces, tras horas y horas sufriendo eso, y siendo obligada a bailarlo con el, Orochimaru usó su jutsu de mudar la piel para vomitarse a si mismo.<br>Pero muy diferente.  
>Tenia su aspecto usual, pero su ropa...<br>No era ropa, era un traje de sadomaso hecho de tiras finas de cuero, llevaba un látigo y le tendía una mordaza mientras le miraba relamiéndose los labios.  
>Lo que vino después es demasiado horrible para comentarlo.<p>

Pero diré que tuvo que pasar por lo mismo tres veces.

(ADVERTENCIA: Final del genjutsu. Fuiste advertido. Que los dioses se apiaden de tu alma.)

-NO...NO...-Chillaba y bramaba la gorgona, rayando el suelo con las uñas por el horror, retorciéndose en pavor y agonía antes de quedar en coma.

Moka solo lo miraba, observando como las chicas y ella misma que había sido herida, perdían la condición de piedra. Mientras, Sasuke cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no llevaban ropa muchas.

-Que...?-Comenzó Moka.

-No preguntes.-Interrumpió Sasuke rápidamente haciendo desaparecer su espada.-Es una versión empeorada de algo que pasé sumada a lo mas horrible que podía imaginar de un antiguo maestro. Solo no preguntes, es demasiado horrible.

-O...Okey...

(Al día siguiente)

"POR QUE? POR QUE TENIA QUE SER UN BUEN CHICO Y SALVARLAS?" Se preguntó Sasuke al ver que su población de fangirls se había ampliado.

En fin, había llegado al fin al club de periodismo, y al abrir la puerta.

Plas,

Plas.

Sacó un kunai por reflejo, pero no hizo nada al ver que solo eran...

Serpentinas de fiesta.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, SASUKE.-Exclamó el club del periódico al unisono.

-Eh? Como...?

-No preguntes.-Se vengó Moka, cortándole la frase.

-Hmp.

-Por que no nos dijiste de tu cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun?-Se quejó Kurumu.

-Eso, Desu.-Secundó la brujita.

-No lo he celebrado en años.- Explicó Sasuke.

-Razón de mas para celebrar-lo a lo grande.-Dijo Gin, dándole un vaso de refresco.

-Hmp.- Dijo con una leve sonrisa el ninja, tomando en vaso.

-Creo que deberíamos haberte dado un diccionario.-Comentó Gin.

Efectivamente, era el dia de nacimiento de Sasuke, 23 de Julio. Habia vacaciones a mediados de agosto en el Yokai Gakuen. Y fiesta en Halloween. Y lo que seria el equivalente de las largas vacaciones de verano en en invierno.

Raro, lo se.

-Se que no te gustan los dulces mucho Sasuke, desu.-Dijo Yukari.- Pero espero que hagas excepción con el pastel.

-Si es de chocolate...-Comentó el.

-Sasuke, quisiera que vieras esto primero...-Comentó Moka tímida.-Apenas recordaba bien, pero por esto fue que estuve todo ese tiempo con Ishigami para que me diera un par de consejos y ayuda.

Moka retiró una sabana, mostrando el cuadro que había estado pintando los últimos días.

Era Sasuke, sonriendo en una pose ninja agachada con un sello en una mano y su chokuto agarrada a la inversa con su ultimo traje ninja, y a su espalda estaba de pie su hermano, Itachi, con una sonrisa también, con su traje ANBU, ambos rodeados de cuervos, ambos con el sharingan activado.

Ambos colaborando juntos.

Sasuke se shockeó al verlo, pero luego miró a Moka sonriendo sinceramente.

-Muchas gracias, Moka.


	8. Llegada al mundo humano

HOLA MIS DISCIPULOS. Se que estabais impacientes, pero... bueno, apenas tengo 2 horas diarias en el ordenador, y no las paso escribiendo, tambien leo. De hecho no puedo parar de leer una y otra vez "Godslaying Blade Works", lo recomiendo, en serio, la batalla contra Mordred es una de mi top 3 de mejores peleas jamas leidas(Y creedme, yo solo sirvo para la lucha y muerte, se de lo que hablo, asi que halagar esa historia y sus luchas es decir algo). El caso es que aquí tenemos un nuevo capi, disfrutad.

–

–

–

"Un shinobi... Es aquel quien se hace fuerte... Por el anhelo de lograr sus metas..."

–

–

–

Sasuke esperaba en silencio en la parada del autobús. Había sido un periodo de locos. A parte del hecho de tener que centrarse para los exámenes(Pan comido. Sharingan.) Tuvo que destapar los tejemanejes de la profesora de matemáticas que convertía a sus alumnos masculinos en un harén de esclavos masoquistas con la Lamia en cuestión como su dominatrix. Aparentemente ella queria ser la ama de su compañero perfecto que fuera un genio obediente.

La víbora trató de incorporarle a el, al tener tan buenas notas solo debia esclavizarlo. La rechazó y pensó que Moka y Kurumu le tenían en un hechizo como en el que quería ponerle ella y atacó a Moka que parecía mas vulnerable, bueno, de hecho lo era por el rosario.

Dos Narakumi no Jutsu y tres notas explosivas despues, la Lamia confesó todos sus crimenes y temia el color rojo de ojos.

Ririko acabó suspendida y en inspección por mes y medio. Y en numeros rojos por compensaciones economicas.

En fin, por las vacaciones de verano, el club de periódico viajaría al mundo humano en una excursión de investigación.

Y ahí estaba ISasuke, que llegó el primero. Al menos podría ver un poco mas este mundo humano. Solo se centró en los servicios y algo de informacion al llegar. Ahora con guia quizas se podria relajar.

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

El llamado Uchiha se giró y vio a Moka, en un vestido casual de color azul amoratado. Se veía bien, realmente le favorecía...

No es que le importara, claro.

-Yo, Moka.-Saludó el.- Tienes buen aspecto.

-Hai.- Se sonrojó ella ligeramente- Gracias. Es debido a que siempre haces lo imposible para mantenernos a todos a salvo. Y por tener buena sangre.- Dijo sonriendo. Moka se sentó a su lado en el banco.- Para ser sincera estoy algo nerviosa-Aclaró Moka-Yo odiaba a los humanos...Me preocupa recordar todo lo malo que me pasó.

- Hn... Yo estoy de primeras.- Confesó Sasuke.- Este mundo humano es distinto al mio. Apenas estuve brevemente y solo para cosas concretas. Será mi primera vez aquí.

- No te preocupa?

- Soy ninja. Versatil, me adaptaré.- Explicó Sasuke

"Ademas, he terminado el proceso teorizado por Orochimaru, el equilibrio ha sido perfecto" Pensó en su mente el Uchiha sonriendo levemente. Habria sido cuestion de azar incompleta si no fuese por los libros de medicina que repasaba un poco antes de enviar a Tsunade(Gracias a su memoria celular recordando la presencia del chakra de su mundo y recordando este podia pasar entre ambos a voluntad con el Kamui si lo decidia asi), pero lo logró a la perfeccion. "Sabia que las muestras que robé y sellé del laboratorio serian utiles. Y es obvio que Tobi no es realmente Madara, su presencia no era tan siniestra como el Kyubi dijo, pero no importa. Ya puede temblar si decido ponerme contra el."

- Etto... He llegado, desu.

Ambos se giraron, viendo llegar a la niña de 11 años vestida de bruja, la niña genio Yukari. Parecia muy preocupada por algo.

-Yukari. Pasa algo?-Preguntó Sasuke curioso.

-No, yo solo... No quiero ir al mundo humano-Decía la bruja.

-Por que? No parece que haya mucho de que asustarse.

-Es cosa de brujas...- Dijo ella.- La gente ya acostumbrada no lo entenderia.

-Yukari, vengo de un mundo semi medieval, y lo unico a parte de la capital parecido a una gran ciudad es el equivalente a las Vegas.- Explicó Sasuke, sorprendiendola un poco.- La unica vez mia en la ciudad fue al llegar y buscar informacion, soy un lienzo en blanco.

-En serio?

- Donde nací... Konohagakure no Sato... Se llama asi por una razón. Es bastante grande, pero los edificios apenas tienen dos plantas, y está dentro de un gran bosque, con bosques y campos dentro. Asi que esto es un gran cambio...

-No tienes miedo?-Preguntó Yukari. Ironicamente, para ella, una niña bruja, los humanos eran lo que ellos llamarian un "Cuento de brujas". E ir de cabeza a una ciudad plagada de ellos...

Sasuke por su parte solo mostró la clasica sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-Que hay entre los humanos de aquí que me deba preocupar?-Preguntó.- Yo voy contigo, asi que no deberias preocuparte.

-Hun.- Dijo con una sonrisa la niña, ahora aliviada y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Entonces, Sasuke no resistió mas la tentacion, y dio un golpecito en la frente de Yukari con sus dedos indice y central, tal y como Itachi hacia con el de pequeño.

-Owee...

-Ese es tu castigo. Por preocuparte por nada.

-Hai.

-YAHOOO.- Saludó una voz apareciendo. Era Kurumu, cuya "Ropa casual mostraba sus piernas y figura de la misma forma que su uniforme. No era un gran cambio.-Estamos todos ya, genial.

-No habria que esperar al perro?-Cuestionó Sasuke.

- Nope.- Negó de lo mas contenta Kurumu.- No anotó bastantes puntos y ha de quedarse a estudiar y recuperar. Somos libres de el este viaje.

Mientras tanto, en el despacho de Ririko Kagome, ella habia sido enviada para darle tutoria a Gin a cambio de una reduccion de la pena. Tenia autorizacion para cualquier medio salvo labado de cerebro.

Lo que se tradujo como una sesion de sadomaso con Gin atado y recibiendo si no contestaba bien a las preguntas.

Mientras, el club de periodismo, es decir, 4 miembros, subieron junto a Nekonome sensei al bus de la escuela, pasando por el tunel dimensional.

(Al cabo de un rato, ya en la carretera del mundo humano.)

Saliendo del túnel se encontraron en la carretera, ya en el mundo humano. Pasaban una gasolinera y otras tantos sitios llenos de personas.

-Hay muchos humanos en este lugar...Humanos reales-Exclamaba la niña genio.

"Y yo que soy, higado picado?" Se burló levemente Sasuke en su mente. "Claro que a diferencia de los civiles no soy muy normal."

-Naturalmente, tonta-Le sonrió Kurumu-Es el mundo humano, ¿recuerdas?

-El sol brilla mucho. ¿Es verano aquí también?-Preguntó Moka.

-Eso dice el calendario.- Señaló Sasuke con monotonia.

Estubieron aproximadamente una hora en el vehiculo, viajando, las chicas impresionandose notoriamente con el mundo de los humanos. Sasuke tambien, pero el no lo mostraba tanto. Cuando finalmente bajaron de autobús, Sasuke miró al cielo.

"Un buen cielo. Seria bueno un vuelo."

-Eh? Quizás es mi imaginación...-Comentó Kurumu mientras caminaban.-Pero ese cartel no dice ''No Pasar.''?

-No importa, no creo que vayamos mas aya de la montaña, desu.-Respondió Yukari.

Entonces empezaron a avanzar por el sendero, apartando un par de arbustos hasta empezar a subir una colina considerablemente alta una vez lo lograron:

-WOAO...-Exclamaron todas las chicas.

Era un enorme campo de girasoles lleno de dichas flores abarcándolo todo a la vista siguiendo la luz del astro rey, pintando el prado con sus colores brillantes, así como con los de los pájaros y los insectos. Era una imagen digna de un cuadro.

-Que es esto?-Preguntó Kurumu extasiada.-Un jardín de girasoles?

-Es aquí donde nos quedaremos?-Preguntó Moka.-No sabia que en el mundo humano había sitios tan increíbles.

-La naturaleza no puede ser siempre contenida.- Murmuró Sasuke.- Sitios así no son raros, solo dificiles de encontrar.

-Los habia de vuelta a tu hogar desu?- Preguntó Yukari.

-Hi no Kuni era una excepcion, cosas asi, selvas salvajes, bosques calidos frondosos... Todo eso abundaba y era facil de encontrar. Es mas dificil encontrar las aldeas. Incluso Konoha siendo tan grande cuesta de encontrar sin entrenamiento o guia.

-...Que raro...-Comentó Nekonome.-Este no es el lugar que planeamos.

-EHHH?

-Si, bueno...-Comenzó el conductor encendiendo un puro.-Pensé que seria bueno tomar un pequeño desvío y pasar el rato. Este lugar es conocido entre los humanos.

-Por los girasoles?-Preguntó la vampira.

El conductor se rió entre dientes:

-Khehehehehe...No. Por ser un misterioso lugar donde una persona tras otra han desaparecido.

-Desaparecido?-Preguntó Sasuke. Ahora que lo pensaba, era mucho mas leve, pero habia un "No se que" similar al del Bosque de la Muerte allí.

-Así es...Toma, el periódico contiene los detalles.-Dijo entregándole el documento en cuestión.-Nosotros nos vamos a comer marisco y pescado. Vosotros explorad este precioso lugar...e intentad no desaparecer también.

Y con ello se subieron al autobús y se fueron a toda pastilla, dejando a las adolescentes, la niña y el shinobi con un palmo de narices.

-Donde le han dado el carnet a este tipo?- Murmuró Sasuke. No sabia de vehiculos, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era la forma correcta de conducir.

-Algo no me gusta. El mundo humano me da miedo, creo que hay peligro.- Murmuró Yukari.

-Oi, oi, de que hablas, nosotras estamos aquí, y Sasuke-kun tambien.-Dijo Kurumu picando la mejilla de la niña con el dedo.- Podemos con lo que venga. Si no te calmas si que te daré una razón para llorar.

-Chicas, deteneos.-Suplicaba la vampira de ojos verdes.

Esa era la razón por la que Sasuke no veia a Sakura en Kurumu, no era una simple fangirl. Era util, bastante fuerte, se las apañaba y realmente le conocia un poco y trataba de saber mas.

Entonces, todas se quedaron quietos al oír un ruido de algo arrastrándose entre las hojas y tallos de las flores. Se giraron, y efectivamente, algunas plantas se movían, como si algo se deslizara entre ellas, antes de que una serie de gruñidos y un pequeño rugido resonaran cerca.

O asi era, pero exactamente cuando se giraban, algo pasó volando entre ellas velozmente y aterrizó en el origen de los sonidos, deteniendolos.

Sasuke le habia acertado con un kunai.

-Que...que era eso?-Preguntó aterrada Yukari.

-Parece el rugido de un monstruo.-Comentó Sasuke en guardia.- Sea lo que sea hay varios mas cerca, nos estan rodeando.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí parados entonces.-Comentó Moka.-Allí hay una cabaña, escondamonos.

Efectivamente, entraron en la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. Era vieja, pero estaba en buen estado, con un hoyo para las brasas, pequeños cajones y muebles, y un rincón grande y elevado para una cama. Y por encima de todo, estaba en una zona despejada con apenas cesped, y con ventanas en todas direcciones, ademas de ser bastante solido.

Era un buen refugio firme, decidió Sasuke, y si empezaba a caer habia formas de permitirle escapar.

-Oi, que fue eso?-Preguntó muy preocupada la succubo.-Estamos en el mundo humano, algo así no debería darse.

-Haay muchos seres viviendo en el mundo humano tambien.- Comentó Sasuke.- Las historias de bestias y comehumanos han de tener un origen, no solo incomprension, dudo de que todos sean tan amigables como vosotras.

-Que tipo de lugar es este?-Preguntó Moka.-Quizás el periódico del chofer diga algo.

Y efectivamente, lo decía. Cosas tales como: 18 turistas desaparecidos.

-Una bruja?-Se preguntó Kurumu.-Realmente hay del tipo que secuestra gente y otras cosas horribles?

-Eres realmente ingenua si crees todo lo que lees, Kurumu-san.-Dijo algo enfadada Yukari tratando de sonar madura.

-Hm...No me gustan las brujas.

-Ha...Ni a mi las muñequitas voladoras.

-Chicas, Basta-Trató de detenerlas Moka.

-Yuakri, podria serlo.- Comentó Sasuke.- Se que no te gusta que se os considere asi, pero es como dije antes: No siempre es incomprension. Tu tenias miedo irracional, no?

-Si.- Admitió la brujita.

-Lo mismo va para el odio. Se bien que tan fuerte es ese sentimiento.- Dijo Sasuke.- ero realmente no importa si lo es o no. Solo salir de aquí y evitar que nos dañe.

-Esto me da mucho miedo.-Se quejaba Yukari, con cada vez mas nervios y sacando varias cartas mágicas.-Mis cartas del tarot dicen que pasará algo horrible.

"Esas cosas realmente funcionan? Tsunade mataria por los consejos de esta niña."

Kurumu perdió la paciencia.

-BASTA.-Saltó-Me pone de los nervios, esas cartas son una excusa, llevas quejándote por miedo desde que nos fuimos. Cuanto mas te vas a esconder bajo la cama?

-Kurumu-chan...-Trató de pararla la vampira, pero fue inútil.

-NO, MOKA. YUKARI, has de crecer, no puedes tener miedo siempre. Si no eres capaz, vuelve tu misma.

Yukari, aun con el miedo, la miró fijamente a los ojos en estado de shock antes de empezar a enfadarse de nuevo.

-YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADA.

Todo desencadenó en una Kurumu apuñalada en la frente con una carta de tarot de hierro, y una enfadada Yukari alejándose a la colina.

-OI, YUKARI.- Llamó Sasuke. Pero la niña, quizas con magia reforzandola, era bastante mas rapida de lo que esperó y la pedió de vista.

Finalmente, la pequeña bruja se detuvo y se sentó.

''Yo me crié en un lugar oculto bajo un acantilado. Hasta que no hablé con Sasuke, los humanos eran enemigos.''

-Nadie lo entiende realmente-Se comentó a si misma.- Sasuke-san quizas... Pero no tanto como una bruja...

-AHHHHHHH.

Yukari se asustó por ese sonido.

Un grito?

-Viene del jardín de girasoles.

Corriendo se dirigió hacia la fuente de los gritos, se trataba de una chica, tirando de una amiga suya en el suelo.

-Que PASA CON ESTE JARDIN?-Gritó asustada.-Esto no puede estar pasando. QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE.

Entonces, haciendo fuerza alzó la cabeza y vio a la pequeña bruja, Yukari mirándoles con temor.

-Tu...Quien eres?

''Un humano...''Pensaba algo asustada Yukari.

-Que es esa ropa? Eres una bruja?

Algo enfadada aun, Yukari empezó a irse.

-Pensé que había alguien en problemas, pero veo que me equivoque.

-NO, ESPERA...-La llamo la humana.-Mi amiga...SI NO ME AYUDAS MI AMIGA VA A SER DEVORADA POR ESOS GIRASOLES.

-Que?-Preguntó Yukari al oír eso y detenerse.

-ES CULPA MIA, YO SUGERÍ QUE VINIERAMOS

Yukari observó bien a la chica inconsciente en el suelo. Bueno, una de las dos, pero una solo estaba KO lejos de las plantas. La otra estaba rodeada por tallos de una enredadera con extremidades de venus atrapamoscas clavadas en su piel mientras era arrastrada hacia los girasoles.

''Eso...esa planta...una flor antropófaga?''

-Comida.-Se oyó.

Entonces un cuerpo deforme surgió serpenteando de entre la tierra y los tallos de las plantas, mostrando una boca enorme poblada solo por colmillos, tronco serpenteante y dos brazos formados por venus atrapamoscas.

-COMIDA.

''Toda la gente que desapareció...''Se preguntaba Yukari mientras esquivaba el mordisco de la planta.''Fue devorada por esto?''

-NO DEJARÉ QUE ME COMAN.-Gritó la niña bruja lanzando sus cartas de hierro como navajas.

Las cartas acertaron, pero no afectaron al monstruo. Y la actividad atrajo mas de esas cosas.

Una de las plantas atrapó a Yukari.

''Yo no quería venir al mundo humano...''Pensó mientras una planta le mordía, pero era derribada por otra mientras los monstruos se peleaban por la comida.''Y ahora seré comida. QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE.''

-BRUJA-CAN...-Llamó la chica preocupada.

''ERES UNA CRIA'' Resonó la voz de Kurumu en la mente de la niña, recordando la conversación y enfureciéndose.

-No dejaré...QUE SE BURLE DE MI DE NUEVO.-Gritó cortando en pedazos con sus cartas la planta que le sujetaba.

Una vez se puso en pie en el suelo, sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, cargando todas sus tarjetas de metal con magia para dirigirlas a cortar todas las plantas en pedazos.

-Jeh...Soy una genio después de todo.-Dijo viendo la masacre agotada en el suelo, pero aun consciente.

Una figura misteriosa entre los tallos había observado toda la escena y sonrió con alegría.

Poco a poco, ya sin energía, Yukari cerró sus ojos rindiéndose en la inconsciencia.

Justo en ese momento, unas manos la tomaron para evitar que cayera.

-Realmente eres del tipo que no soporta perder, eh? Yukari...- Dijo la voz de Sasuke.

-Ahora me arrepiento de llamarla cría débil. Cuando despierte me disculparé.-Comentó la de Kurumu.

(Un rato despues, a la sombra de un arbol)

-Moka.-Llamó Sasuke.-Como está Yukari?

-Sige inconsciente.-Contestó al vampira con la niña bruja inconsciente en brazos.-No esta herida, pero si muy agotada.

-Pero si es capaz de hacer esto...-Señaló la succubo con una carta de acero la masacre de monstruos planta.-Por que teme a los humanos?

-Supongo que hay mucho que no sabemos de Yukari y las brujas.-Dijo Moka.-Siendo hibridos...

-Quien sabe. Si se siente preparada nos lo dirá.

Las chicas que Yukari habia salvado se acercaron tratando de no perturvarles.

-Esta bien Yukari?-Preguntó Akane.

-Solo dormida.

-Es ella la bruja que vive en la colina?-Cuestionó Yoko.

-No, es una compañera de clases. Estamos aquí por una investigacion.-Señaló Sasuke.-Y que es eso de la leyenda de la bruja?

-Dicen que quieren edificar aquí una fabrica, y que la bruja residente esta eliminando a quien se acerca para evitar que eso pase.

-No tiene caso culpar y cazar a las brujas.-Dijo Yukari que ahora despertaba.

-Yukari.-Advirtió Sasuke.- Esta bien que defiendas a tu gente, pero ten en cuenta que es posible.

-Pero no está bien acusar solo porque sea una bruja.

-Deben ignorar la posibilidad entonces?

Yukari entonces calló.

-Se que no te gusta, pero el mundo no se divide en blanco y negro según tu origen. Ademas, si realmente hay una bruja actuando mal, como bruja benigna es tu responsabilidad al menos tratar de detenerla, y yo te ayudaré.

-Hai.

"Creo que dejé que Naruto me influenciara."

-Sea como sea, alli abajo está nuestro coche.-Dijo Yoko.-Os llevaremos a la ciudad si quereis.

-Si, eso estaria bien.-Sonrió Moka.

Mientras la gente empezaba a irse, Yukari se detuvo y miró atrás.

-Yukari, que pasa?-Preguntó Kurumu.

-Nada, me pareció oir algo.-Dijo la niña.

El viento sopló mientras una figura misteriosa les observaba.

-Esos humanos, desordenan nuestro jardín y se van sin mas.-Siseó la chica que era la figura.

''Les dejaras ir así?''

-No, maestra Yukata.

''Haz que se nos una. Nosotras las brujas nos protegemos entre nosotras. Entre compañeros.''

-Parece tener ya camaradas.

''Parecen ser solo humanos. Si se interponen matalos.''

-Hai, Maestra.

Y dicha figura se vió pronto paralizada al sentir una hoja de una ninjato en su cuello, realizando un corte superficial leve mientras una presion aplastante de sed de sangre la abrumaba y la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza al borde del infarto.

-Magen.- Escuchó la figura.- Jubaku Satsu.

Tentáculos de madera, tan solidos como liquidos aparentemente, salieron de la maleza y la tierra, incluso del aire mismo, y se enrollaron a su alrrededor, formando un arbol cuya madera la constreñía y aprisionó.

-No te muevas.- Dijo quien sujetaba la espada, aumentando su sed de sangre. La chica reconoció la voz, era el chico del grupo de antes.- Agita ese "Medium" y te mato. Pronuncia una palabra en un idioma ajeno al japones y te mato. Trata de moldear o atraer poder magico, y creeme lo sabré, y te mato. Trata de enviar una señal de ayuda y morirás. Si me has entendido, muy lentamente, abre la mano y deja caer la varita.

La chica cerró los ojos, aterrada, tratando de contener su miedo y su impulso de gritar. Que habian probocado? Ese tipo las mataria a ella y a su maestra sin esfuerzo.

Solo podía tratar de contentarlo en todo y esperar poder salvar sus vidas. Dejó caer la varita.

-Bien. Como te llamas?

-Ru... Ruby...

-Bien, Ruby, tengo un poder capaz de detectar la mentira solo por tus gestos o postura al detalle. Si me mientes, lo sabré y perderás la cabeza, me entiendes?

-Ha... hai...- Musitó.

-Tienes algún otro médium encima?

-N... no...

- Cuantas sois? Eres demasiado joven para haber criado y controlar todas esas cosas.

-Solo... Solo yo y mi anciana maestra...

-Anciana, pero no debil o menos peligrosa.- Murmuró Sasuke.- Sois quienes han matado a toda esa gente?

-Si.

-Por que?

-No lo comprenderías...

-He oido es mucho hoy.-Murmuró el Uchiha.- Este arbol es una ilusion, se desvanecerá en 5 minutos, y se que poco podre entender o sacarte. Ahora voy a irme, pero te lo advierto.

Se acercó a su oído y susurró.

-Daña o toca a mis amigas, y tu y tu maestra sois tan buenas como muertas. Despues de una tortura de lo mas sadica.

Y entonces su mera presencia y existencia se desvaneció en un instante, como el arbol iba haciendo mas lentamente.

Y... Por que se sentia... extraña... humeda...

Era por haber sido inmovilizada y atada?


	9. IMPORTANTE

ATENCION TODOS.

No, no es un capitulo, pero es muy muy importante.

Amigos, la gente está intentando cagarla a lo grande otra vez.

La ley SOPA está de vuelta según parece, restringiendo varias de nuestras libertades en internet, desde oir una vancion o ver un video, hasta probablemente colgar un video de un niño cantando.

Esto nos afecta a nosotros tambien, porque si usamos personajes o conceptos ya existentes en obras ya en existencia, la ley puede marcarnos de criminales, pes a que esto es pura fantasia escrita por diversion, y no un robo hecho con animo de lucro.

Peeeero... Puede ser parado. Ya se paró una vez. SOPA murió una vez, y podemos repetir la hazaña, si bien, reconozco, no se como aun

Si podeis, haced correr la voz, cread foros, mostrad el desacuerdo.

Podemos parar esto, y esos necios lo saben, por eso esta vez han intentado pasar esto en silencio, pero la voz ha corrido, y hay que luchar ahora. Os paso los links de referencia. Por favor, no dudeis en hacer correr la voz y manifestaros.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . Html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

De nuevo, por favor, os lo pido, dad vuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias.


	10. Aviso 2

ATENCION TODOS.

Hola de nuevo, simplemente me pasaron un link contra Sopa, no dudeis en firmar los que esteis en contra.

petitions . Whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF


	11. Aviso 3

Advertencia, mi ordenador acaba de sufrir una avería. No se si podré arreglarlo o como.

Mis datos, por suerte, están en mi pendrive, por lo que no pierdo nada, pero no podré escribir un tiempo. De hecho, paso por dificultades para escribir este mensaje. Solo soy capaz de navegar y con problemas. Por favor, lo lamento y ruego, tengan paciencia.

De nuevo lo lamento, y gracias por su apoyo.


	12. Otro aviso, sorry

Primero de todo, mis disculpas por los retrasos, son varios fics a la vez y voy a la mitad del proximo capi a publicar.

Segundo, esto no es un capi, es un aviso:  
>Estan dando por saco con SOPA de nuevo. Y habria consecuecias para los autores de fanfiction tambien, aproximadamente en un 90% del mundo. Aun no arecen haber notado que mandarian a mas de la mitad de la poblacion del mundo a la carcel, pero los humanos no estan registrados como muy inteligentes.<p>

Yo estoy teniendo dificultades(Principalmente este trasto olvidando contraseñas, pero estoy en ello), pero os ruego, visitad la pagina y firmad en contra de ello. Se necesitan 65117 firmas antes del 19 de marzo.

peti tio ns . w hite hou se . g ov / pe tit io n / s to p - sopa - 2014 / q0V kk 0Zr

Omitir espacios, obviamente.

Por favor, firmad, solo se neceitan unos miles de firmas mas, ya hay 40000 mas o menos.


End file.
